Garnet's Geburtstag
by Ylinestra
Summary: Ne Crossover-Fic mit Charas aus Sailor Moon, Ranma, Wedding Peach und Final Fantasy Die is für nen Kumpel, sonst hät ich die wahrscheinlich nie angefangen... drop
1. Act 01: Iiih, Spanner!

~*Garnet's Geburtstag oder: Die Freuden des Erwachsenwerdens*~  
  
Disclaimer: Die ganzen Leutchen mit denen ich meine perversen Spiele treibe gehören net mir, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Natürlich werd ich sie nicht im Originalzustand zurückgeben! muhahahahaha XDDD  
  
Warnung: Alkohol und Drogenkonsum, bad language, perverse Spielchen, Yuri und die wirrsten Pairings ever!  
  
Pairings: Laßt euch überraschen! XDDD  
  
Author's Note: Meine erste Yuri-Fic! Eigentlich hatte ich niemals vor sowas zu schreiben, aber ich habs doch getan und zwar für den guten Herrn F. der so geil auf Yuri ist! XDDD Und hiermit sei er gegrüßt! Ich hoffe die Fic sagt dir zu! *fg* *Knutscher* Also das Ganze ist glaub ich ziemlich silly und extrem pervertiert, aber hey! ich bin schließlich die Autorin! Und der Titel ist extrem blöde, ich weiß, aber kann man halt nix machen... ^^' Der erste Teil ist noch recht harmlos... ^^  
  
Widmung: Wie gesagt, Herr F. aka Basti-chan ^____^  
  
Act 01: Iiih, Spanner!  
  
Aufgeregt rannte Garnet immer wieder durch die Vorhalle der Burg. Um 12 Uhr heute Nacht würde sie endlich 18 sein und sie hatte einige Freundinnen zu einer Pyjamaparty eingeladen. In ihrem Zimmer war schon alles vorbereitet und sie hoffte, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte. Beatrix hatte ihr geholfen Alkohol und ein paar nette Filmchen in ihr Zimmer zu schmuggeln.  
  
Ausserdem hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft die gute Königin Brane dazu zu bringen, genau an diesem Wochenende einen Ausflug nach Lindblum zu machen um Cid zu besuchen. Garnet hatte sich natürlich tierisch gefreut, dass sie das ganze Wochenende mit fast sturmfreier Bude feiern konnte. Steiner war zwar da um mit Beatrix auf sie aufzupassen, aber Beatrix würde den guten Hauptmann schon beschäftigen!   
  
Bei dem Gedanken konnte sich das liebe Prinzeßchen ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Son und Zon kamen irgendwann an ihr vorbeigehüpft, verschwanden aber sofort die Treppe hoch. Garnet beachtete die beiden nicht weiter und schaute zum wer weiß wievielten Mal auf die Uhr. Noch eine Viertelstunde, dann würden ihre Freundinnen endlich eintreffen!   
  
Sie hatte sogar die Tantalus dazu gekriegt heute wieder als Theatergruppe aufzutreten und Zidane hatte ihr versprochen extra für sie ein tolles Stück auszusuchen. Vielleicht würde Kuja ja auch mitspielen, schließlich war der ja jetzt Zidanes Schätzchen und tingelte mit den anderen durch die Lande. Hach, das würde ja so genial werden! Gerade als sie wieder von der einen Seite der Halle zur anderen laufen wollte, kam Beatrix von draussen.   
  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal Garnet! Du machst einen ja ganz irre mit diesem hin und hergerenne!"  
  
Beatrix hatte die Prinzessin schon ein Weilchen von draussen beobachtet während sie mit Adelbert noch die letzten Details der heutigen Nacht besprochen hatte.  
  
"Ach Beatrix, ich bin ja soooo aufgeregt!"  
  
Anstatt hin und herzulaufen fing Garnet nun an rumzuhüpfen wie Son und Zon. Beatrix verdrehte nur die Augen und ging zu ihr. Beruhigend legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, es wird schon alles super werden heute!"  
  
Sie schenkte der Prinzessin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und ging dann wieder ihrer Wege. Schließlich musste auch sie sich noch ein wenig hübsch machen!  
  
Derweil bei Son und Zon:  
  
Die beiden Hofnarren hatten es tatsächlich an den Wachen vorbei in Garnets Zimmer geschafft. Dort überlegten sie nun, wo sie sich am besten verstecken sollten, damit sie später die Mädchen bespannen konnten.  
  
"In den Kleiderschrank, zag ich!"  
  
"Warum ausgerechnet da rein, frag ich?"  
  
"Weil sie uns da nicht so schnell finden, zag ich!"  
  
"Warum nicht hinter den Vorhang, frag ich?"  
  
"Da sieht man uns sofort, zag ich!"  
  
"Ok, aber ich geh zu erst rein, sag ich!"  
  
"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, zag ich!"  
  
Nachdem das auch geklärt war quetschten sich die beiden also in den Kleiderschrank und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen würden...  
  
Endlich war es soweit! Steiner führte die ersten Gäste herein! Garnet lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn zu den beiden und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
  
"Hallo Garnet!"  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, schön das ihr da seid! Ich freu mich ja so!"  
  
Fröhlich lächelte sie die beiden an und führte sie hoch in den Speiseraum. Das Buffet war bereits angerichtet. Der Küchenchef Quina kam auf sie zu und verbeugte sich vor Garnet.  
  
"Ich hoffe esch ist allesch zu Eurer Zufriedenheit Prinzessin, mampf!"  
  
"Ja, vielen Dank!"  
  
Sie schenkte Quina ein Lächeln und die drei setzten sich an die große Tafel. Sie begannen sich ein wenig zu unterhalten, als Steiner auch schon die nächsten vier hereinführte. Garnet stand wieder auf und kam zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Oh hallo, Akane, Kodashi, Aeris und Yuffie!"  
  
Sie umarmte alle kurz und sie setzten sich wieder hin. Haruka und Michiru unterhielten sich nun flüsternd miteinander und grinsten sich vielsagend an. Aeris saß etwas unbeteiligt da und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Kodashi hatte sich so weit weg wie möglich von Akane hingesetzt, da sie ihr immer noch böse wegen Ranma-kun war. Akane und Yuffie unterhielten sich angeregt mit Garnet.  
  
"Was hast du denn alles für heute Nacht geplant?", wollte Yuffie aufgeregt wissen.  
  
"Och, da lasst euch mal überraschen!"  
  
Garnet grinste sie breit an und malte sich insgeheim schon aus, was die anderen denn so sagen würden. Hach ja, diese Nacht würde einfach perfekt werden!  
  
"Jetzt gib uns doch wenigstens nen Tip!", bettelte Akane förmlich.  
  
"Nö!"  
  
Die beiden schmollten vor sich hin, aber Garnet blieb immer noch hart. Schließlich kam Steiner dann mit den restlichen Gästen.  
  
"Ikhny, Kizna, Yuri, Momoko, Rinoa und Selphie! Schön das ihrs auch noch geschafft habt!"  
  
Diesmal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe wieder aufzustehen. Die sechs setzten sich dazwischen und alle fingen an zu essen. Steiner hatte sich mittlerweile zu Beatrix verzischt. Aber davon später...  
  
Nach einiger Zeit war das Buffet dann ziemlich geräubert und alle waren pappsatt. Garnet führte sie nun alle hoch zur Lounge, damit sie sich das Theaterstück anschauen konnten.  
  
Zidane hatte wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen! Und tatsächlich spielte Kuja auch mit! Sie führten "Schneewitchen und die 7 Zwerge auf". Kuja spielte Schneewitchen, Zidane den Prinzen, Blank den Jäger, Bark die böse Stiefmutter und der Rest die Zwerge. Mittlerweile waren wohl noch ein paar mehr Leute zu der Gruppe gestoßen.   
  
Unweigerlich musste Garnet nun an die vergangenen Abenteuer denken. Und natürlich an ihre Freunde. Eiko hatte ihr eine Karte geschickt über die sie sich sehr gefreut hatte. Hin und wieder kam die Kleine auch zu Besuch nach Alexandria. Mahagon hatte Lani geheiratet und sie lebten mit ihren Kindern in Kondeya Pata. Der kleine Vivi lebte bei einer Pflegefamilie hier in Alexandria. Freia hatte endlich Fratley geheiratet und die beiden lebten in Burmecia. So weit Garnet gehört hatte, würde Freia bald ihr erstes Kind zur Welt bringen. Quina war Küchenchef, Steiner immer noch Hauptmann und Zidane wieder mit den Tantalus unterwegs. Sie freute sich wirklich sehr, das es allen gut ging. Aber nun genug der Grübeleien, dachte sie sich, schließlich wollte sie ja das Stück genießen!  
  
Kuja spielte wirklich hervorragend und die Szene wo Schneewitchen wieder wach wurde war richtig süß. Die Mädels seufzten alle in unison. Die Tantalus verbeugten und verabschiedeten sich schließlich. Garnet und ihr Besuch gingen nun alle zusammen in ihr Zimmer. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht.  
  
Selphie ließ sich direkt auf eine Matratze plumpsen und grinste fröhlich vor sich hin. Yuffie setzte sich direkt daneben und hüpfte ein wenig auf und ab.  
  
Die anderen setzten sich auch irgendwo hin und packten ihre Schlafsachen aus. Während der Rest noch kramte, zogen sich Haruka und Michiru bereits aus.  
  
"Michiru, hilfst du mir mal mit dem BH?"  
  
"Aber sicher doch!", grinste Michiru anzüglich.  
  
Haruka bekam den Verschluss von ihrem schwarzen Spitzen-BH nicht auf und so musste Michiru das übernehmen. Die konnte es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen erstmal vorne nach dem Verschluss zu suchen und ein wenig über Harukas Brust zu streicheln. Akane und Rinoa hatten das gesehen, schauten sich an und grinsten dann beide blöde.  
  
Schlußendlich hatte Michiru dann endlich den Verschluß 'gefunden' und Haruka konnte sich ihr fliederfarbenes Negligé überziehen. Michiru hatte ein weinrotes Spitzen-Nachtkleid mitgenommen und zog sich ebenfalls um. Der Schrank rumpelte leise, aber zu leise, als dass sich wer dran gestört hätte.  
  
Kodashi hatte sich nun auch ihr schwarzes Seidenhemd angezogen und Akane ihren hellblauen Satinpyjama. Garnet trug einen Hauch von Nichts aus weißer Spitze, während Aeris ein pinkes Nachthemd mit Hasen anhatte.  
  
Yuffie und Selphie sprangen nur mit ihren Unterhöschen bekleidet von Matratze zu Matratze und hatten dabei einen Riesenspaß. Sie kicherten wie die Wilden und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu Fall zu bringen. Natürlich 'wackelte' dabei etwas dementsprechend. Der Schrank rumpelte lauter.  
  
Kizna, die gerade ihr grasgrünes Negligé anziehen wollte, drehte sich zu Ikhny und Momoko und blickte die beiden fragend an.  
  
"Habt ihr das auch gehört?"  
  
Die beiden guckten so intelligent wie ein Glas Bluna und zuckten mit den Schultern. Momoko drehte sich zu Yuri und fragte weiter.  
  
"Hast du was gehört?"  
  
Yuri schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich gerade den BH aus, als es wieder rumpelte. Haruka schlich zum Schrank und öffnete die Tür. Son und Zon schauten sie wie erstarrt an und Son schubbste Zon aus dem Schrank. Der landete direkt auf Yuri und zwar mit dem Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten.   
  
"Iiih, Spanner!", kreischte diese und schubbste den Narr wieder von sich. Der hatte nun arge Probleme mit einer Blutfontäne aus der Nase. Schnell hoppste er hinter Son her, der schon auf der Flucht war.  
  
"Warte auf mich, zag ich!"  
  
"Beeil dich gefälligst, sag ich! Oder willst du verprügelt werden, frag ich?"  
  
"Nein, zag ich!"  
  
Zon drückte sich die Hand auf die Nase und konnte geradeso vor einem Puschen flüchten, der in seine Richtung gepfeffert wurde.  
  
Nach dem Schock hatten sich jetzt alle umgezogen und machten es sich immer zu zweit auf den Doppelmatratzen gemütlich. Yuffie und Selphie teilten sich eine Matratze, während Momoko sich zu Kizna gesellt hatte. Akane saß neben Ikhny, Kodashi bei Yuri und Rinoa bei Aeris. Garnet legte sich auf ihr Bett.  
  
"So Mädels, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Garnet in die Runde.  
  
Selphie und Yuffie hüpften wieder blöde rum und schrien zusammen:  
  
"Flaschendrehen, Flaschendrehen!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Act 02: Noch Jungfrau?

~*Garnet's Geburtstag oder: Die Freuden des Erwachsenwerdens*~  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Warnung: Noch immer dieselbe ^^  
  
Pairings: Laßt euch überraschen! XDDD  
  
Author's Note: Tja, Teil zwei... Ich denke mal, es werden auch noch ein paar mehr werden... Schließlich war ja noch kein lemon drin ^^ Eigentlich hab ich gar nicht mehr zu sagen, nur: On with the Fic! ^____^  
  
Widmung: Siehe auch Teil 1  
  
Act 02: Noch Jungfrau?  
  
Alle rutschten etwas mehr zusammen um einen Kreis zu bilden. Garnet setzte sich auch mit auf den Boden. Da sie keine leere Flasche hatten, mussten sie erstmal eine leer machen. So machte eine Flasche Schokolikör die Runde. Selphie und Yuffie, die beiden Schluckspechte tranken am meisten, obwohl sie nicht viel vertrugen. So waren die beiden schon etwas angeheitert.  
  
"Ich fange an!", verkündete Kizna, als die Flasche endlich leer war.  
  
Sie grübelte eine Weile und grinste dann fies.  
  
"Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der geht Son und Zon suchen und wird einem von beiden einen Kuss geben!"  
  
Alle verzogen angewidert das Gesicht und hofften inständig das es nicht sie treffen würde. Aber das war ja eh wieder klar gewesen, das Kizna sich nur fiese Sachen ausdenken würde. Sie drehte also die Flasche und die blieb stehen. Und zwar bei... Akane!  
  
Die stand auf und verzog keine Miene. Sie wollte sich vor Kodashi keine Blöße geben, wusste sie doch genau, das diese Hexe nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, über sie herzuziehen. Kodashi grinste blöde und freute sich megamäßig. Akane ging auf den Flur und rief mit zuckersüßer Stimme:  
  
"Son, Zon, wo seid ihr denn?"  
  
Sie schaute sich weiter um und sah hinter der nächsten Wand eine weiß-rote Mütze mit Glöckchen um die Ecke lugen. Langsam schlich sie sich an.  
  
"Buh!"  
  
Grinsend sprang sie vor die beiden, die sich vor Schreck fast in die Hosen machten. Sie grabschte die beiden und schliff sie hinter sich her zu Garnets Zimmer. Dort warteten die anderen bereits ungeduldig.  
  
"Wir dachten schon, du willst dich drücken!", sagte Kodashi in hochnäsigem Ton.  
  
Akane funkelte sie an und konnte sich einen Kommentar darauf einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Bin ich du?"  
  
Das hatte gesessen und Kodashi hielt ihre Klappe! Natürlich schmiedete sie schon Pläne, wie sie Akane das heimzahlen konnte!  
  
Akane überlegte einen Augenblick und zog dann Zon zu sich um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Der Arme bekam daraufhin schon wieder Probleme mit seiner Blutzirkulation, will sagen: Nasenblutfontäne, Klappe die 2.te!  
  
Die beiden wurden dann auch so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Zimmer geschmissen, sonst würden die noch alles vollbluten! Ausserdem bekam man die Flecken ja so schlecht wieder raus!  
  
Akane setzte sich wieder in die Runde und grinste Kodashi triumphierend an. Die guckte nur böse zurück und drehte sich dann weg.  
  
"Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, die muss ihrer linken Sitznachbarin einen Kuss geben!"  
  
Sie drehte die Flasche, die dieses Mal bei Yuffie halt machte. Die grabschte sich sofort Selphie und begann sie wie wild abzuknutschen. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht und schoben das dann auf den Alkoholkonsum der beiden. Schließlich meldete sich Haruka dann mal zu Wort.  
  
"Hey Leute, Flaschendrehen schön und gut, aber lasst uns lieber Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen, das ist viel interessanter!"  
  
Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und gaben so schweigend ihre Zustimmung. War denen doch egal, Hauptsache irgendwas spielen. Garnet verteilte noch ein paar Flaschen Alk, als Haruka dann wieder das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Ok, da Yuffie beschäftigt ist, übernehm ich dann mal!"  
  
Haruka schaute sich nachdenklich in der Runde um und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. Ihr Blick blieb an Garnet hängen.  
  
"Garnet, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Garnet lief leicht rot an und wog einen Augenblick die beiden Möglichkeiten ab.  
  
"Wahrheit."  
  
Haruka hatte damit gerechnet und grinste extrem breit. Dann stellte sie ihre Frage:  
  
"Noch Jungfrau?"  
  
Garnet war gerade am Trinken gewesen und prustete nun los. Sie hatte sich extrem verschluckt und fing derbe an zu husten. Sie lief so rot an wie eine Tomate, ob aus Luftmangel oder vor Scham sei mal dahingestellt. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, antwortete sie kleinlaut.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Rinoa tätschelte ihr die Schulter und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
  
"Hey, ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm! Das wird sich bestimmt bald ändern!"  
  
Garnet lächelte sie an und bemerkte, wie hübsch Rinoa eigentlich war. Diese wunderschönen, dunklen Haare, mit der helleren Strähne... Als sie sich bei diesen Gedanken ertappte, hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst in den Arsch getreten. Au manno man..  
  
Irgendwann wurde unser Prinzeßchen sich dann auch mal gewahr, dass sie nun an der Reihe war. Grinsend blickte auch sie in die Runde und überlegte sich wen sie fragen würde.  
  
"Aeris, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Aeris, die bis jetzt nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, schaute sie nur mit einem komisch verklärten Blick an und war so geistesgegenwärtig ihren Mangel an Verständnis mit der wunderbar artikulierten Frage: "Hä?" kundzugeben.  
  
Die anderen schlugen sich erstmal alle eine Runde innerlich vor den Kopf. War die so blöd, oder tat die so blöd? Na, wohl nen bissl von beidem...  
  
"Aeris, ich habe dich gerade gefragt: Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Garnet lächelte zuckersüß in Aeris Richtung. Die schaute einen Moment so intelligent wie ein Glas Bluna, aber dann schien es ihr zu dämmern.  
  
"Wahrheit."  
  
Garnet seufzte. Mist, jetzt hatte die ihren schönen Plan ruiniert! Aber gut...  
  
"So so, Wahrheit also... Gut. Hattest du jemals einen Dreier mit Tifa und Cloud?"  
  
Aeris grinste weiter blöde und nickte nur. Die anderen starrten sie kollektiv blöd an. Na das hätte nun wirklich keiner erwartet! Hammerhart!  
  
Aeris starrte wieder Löcher in die Luft, bis sie dann von irgendwem mal darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass sie doch jetzt dran wäre. Sie guckte an die Decke und fragte schließlich mit einem leichten Kichern in der Stimme:  
  
"Kizna, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Kizna, die erstmal total verblüfft drüber war, das Aeris es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, diese Frage ohne Fehler zu stellen, dachte sich, dass sie ja nicht so ne Memme wie die anderen war und mal Pflicht nehmen könnte.  
  
"Pflicht."  
  
Die Aufgabe die Aeris ihr stellen würde, konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein. Tja, hätte die gute Frau Towryk gewusst, was noch passieren würde, hätte sie bestimmt nicht so gedacht, aber dazu später.  
  
Aeris grinste jetzt ziemlich fies vor sich hin. Na da hatte sie ja mal wieder phänomenales Glück gehabt! Gemächlich kramte sie in ihrer Tasche rum und suchte nach ihren 'Bonbons'. Schließlich fand sie die kleine Dose und holte ein 'Bonbon' raus. Sie hielt es Kizna hin, die es misstrauisch beäugte.  
  
"Wasn das?"  
  
Aeris tat wieder wie blöd und grinste dümmlich. Die anderen verdrehten schon wieder die Augen.  
  
"Ein Bonbon."  
  
Kizna rümpfte die Nase und sah Aeris komisch an. Dann starrte sie einige Zeit das Bonbon an, bis Michiru dann mal ihr liebliches Stimmchen erklingen ließ, von wegen sie solle sich doch bitte nicht so anstellen und das wäre ja nur ein Bonbon.  
  
Kizna zuckte nur die Schultern und nahm das Bonbon aus Aeris hat. Noch einmal schnüffelte sie daran. Schien Eukalyptus oder sowas zu sein.  
  
"Auf eure Verantwortung."  
  
Somit war das Ding dann in ihrem Mund verschwunden. Hm, schmeckte gar nicht mal schlecht. Schmeckte nach ner Weile sogar richtig gut!  
  
Aeris rieb sich die Hände. Die erste war also schon versorgt, fehlten nur noch die anderen. Eigentlich könnte sie die Bonbons ja einfach mal rumgehen lassen, aber das wär dann wohl ZU auffällig gewesen.  
  
Selphie und Yuffie waren nun auch langsam wieder geistig anwesend und saßen mit hochroten Köpfen nebeneinander. Momoko konnte sich ihren Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Geile Show die ihr da abgezogen habt, Mädels!"  
  
Alles brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Selphie und Yuffie fanden das nicht ganz so lustig. Yuffie wollte auf Momoko losgehen, fiel aber über ihre eigenen Füße und knallte erstmal unelegant auf die Fresse.  
  
Selphie torkelte zu ihr um ihr wieder hochzuhelfen. Irgendwie schafften die beiden es dann wieder zurück auf ihre Matratze.  
  
"Dasch schal isch dia heim, Momokoooo, dasch schwör isch!", lallte Yuffie ihr mit einer ziemlichen Wodkafahne entgegen. Hatte wohl schon die nächste Flasche in Angriff genommen.  
  
"'Nau du dumme Schiege, dasch krischu alsch schurück!", pflichtete Selphie ihr bei.  
  
Momoko musste sich das Lachen echt extremst verkneifen, das Grinsen jedoch konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände.  
  
"Ja ja, is ja gut! War doch bloss n Joke! Jetzt seid doch nicht gleich so angepisst!"  
  
Kizna fing bereits an sich leicht merkwürdig zu fühlen, riss sich jedoch zusammen.  
  
"Kodashi, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Kodashi warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, der hätte töten können. Kizna bekam davon jedoch herzlich wenig mit, da sie mit ganz anderem zu kämpfen hatte. Um sie herum begann sich alles zu drehen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Kodashis Stimme.  
  
"Pflicht."  
  
Kodashi konnte doch ihrer Feindin Akane in nichts nachstehen! Sie war stärker, jawohl!  
  
Kizna schaffte es noch grad irgendwie ihre Aufgabe loszuwerden. Ihre eigene Stimme klang auch wie von weit, weiiiiit, her...  
  
"Küss Akane eine Minute mit Zunge."  
  
Kodashi guckte sie an, als wäre sie die Kaiserin von China. Sie sollte bitte WAS? Akane KÜSSEN? Mit ZUNGE? Tickte die denn nicht mehr ganz sauber??  
  
"DU HAST SIE WOHL NICHT MEHR ALLE???"  
  
Jetzt meldete sich auch Yuri mal zu Wort, die bisher eher still gewesen war.  
  
"Mensch Kodashi, brüll hier doch nicht so rum, wir verstehen dich auch, wenn du normal mit uns sprichst!"  
  
Die Angesprochene funkelte das zierliche, braunhaarige Mädchen nur an und nahm dann Akane ins Visier, der sie einen dämonischen Blick zuwarf. Tja, wenn Blicke töten könnten...  
  
"Hast wohl Schiss, was?"  
  
Oh nein, das hatte Akane nicht umsonst gesagt, was sie dann auch gleich weniger sanft erfahren sollte! Kodashi brüllte Ikhny noch an, das sie gefälligst die Zeit stoppen sollte, zog Akane dann am Kragen zu sich und küsste sie hart!  
  
Manchen der anderen blieben die Münder offen stehen vor staunen, andere grinsten nur blöde. Tja, Akane, mies gelaufen kann man da nur sagen. Das einzige was man von der hörte waren leise Keuchlaute. Kodashi konnte richtig gut küssen und das machte sie wahnsinnig scharf!  
  
"Die Minute ist vorbei.", meldete sich Ikhny schüchtern zu Wort, wurde jedoch ignoriert.  
  
Akane und Kodashi küssten munter weiter, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass mittlerweile Akane die Führung übernommen hatte und Kodashi in Grund und Boden küsste! Die wusste gar nicht mehr wie ihr geschah. Akane war schließlich ihre Erzfeindin! Aber wenn sie ehrlich war interessierte sie das momentan nicht die Bohne!  
  
Akanes Hände hatten sich unter Kodashis Oberteil gestohlen und streichelten sacht ihre Brüste. Kodashi selbst hatte ihre Finger in Akanes Haare gekrallt.  
  
Haruka schüttelte nur den Kopf und trank weiter ihren Kirschlikör. Hatte sies doch immer gewusst, dass zwischen den beiden mal irgendwann was abgehen würde.  
  
Garnet amüsierte sich wunderbar! Sie war ganz auf die beiden fixiert, die mittlerweile irgendwo auf dem Boden gelandet waren und nun dort heftigst rummachten. Garnet merkte wie sich in ihr auch Gefühle zu regen begannen... Weia...  
  
"Können wir jetzt weiterspielen?", meldete sich dann Rinoa mal irgendwann.  
  
Kollektives Schulterzucken.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Act 03: Kizna in the sky with diamonds

~*Garnet's Geburtstag: Oder die Freuden des Erwachsenwerdens*~  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Warnung: Noch immer dieselbe ^^  
  
Pairings: Laßt euch überraschen! XDDD  
  
Author's Note: Der dritte Teil! ^_____^ Eigentlich sollte das ganze nicht so lang werden, nur beinhaltet meine Planung mittlerweile um die 20 Kapitel! XDDD Alles nur deine Schuld, Basti! *fg* *knuddel* Ok, weida gehts ^^  
  
Widmung: Siehe auch Teil 1  
  
Act 03: Kizna in the sky with diamonds  
  
Haruka seufzte. Immer musste man hier alles alleine machen! Ok, dann würde sie halt entscheiden!  
  
"Da die gute Kodashi ja nun von was anderem abgelenkt ist, wird Yuri mal weitermachen!"  
  
Yuri guckte sie etwas erstaunt an, wagte es aber nicht zu widersprechen. Mit Haruka würde sie sich nicht anlegen, oh nein! So doof war sie nicht! Nur musste sie sich jetzt schnell was überlegen...  
  
"Rinoa, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Rinoa, der mittlerweile schon leicht langweilig geworden war, freute sich endlich dranzukommen. Sie trank noch nen Schluck Barcardi und antwortete dann:  
  
"Pflicht."  
  
Yuri grinste fies und rieb sich die Hände! Das würde ein Spaß werden! He he...  
  
"Ruf Squall an und gesteh ihm deine unsterbliche Liebe! Sag ihm, wie gerne du es mit ihm treiben würdest..."  
  
Rinoa starrte sie an, als wäre ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Sie sollte WAS, bitte?? Wie peinlich... Aber sie war ja nicht feige!  
  
Die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie Rinoas belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck sahen. Momoko wunderte sich über Yuri. So fies kannte sie die ja gar nicht!  
  
Rinoa ließ sich von Garnet das Telefon geben. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann wählte sie Squalls Nummer und stellte das Telefon auf Lautsprecher. Da würde sie ihm ja hinterher ganz schön was erklären müssen... Na ja, wenn sie Glück hatte nahm er es nicht ernst, schließlich wusste sie ja genau, das Squall mit Cifer zusammen war... Demnach...  
  
"Leonheart?", erklang genervt Squalls Stimme.  
  
"Hallo Squalli, hier ist Rinoa!", sagte sie fröhlich.  
  
"Hn.", kam als Antwort.  
  
"Also weißt du, ich muss dir unbedingt was sagen..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rinoa kratzte sich am Kopf. Echt, tolles Gespräch! Wie sollte sie das bloss hinkriegen, wenn der immer nur 'Hn' von sich gab?!? Sie schluckte. Na dann eben kurz und schmerzlos...  
  
"Squall, ich liebe dich... Schon seit ich dich das erste Mal sah... Das hat mich jetzt so lange gequält, ich musste es dir unbedingt sagen...", flötete sie.  
  
"Hn. Aaaah..."  
  
Bei Squall im Hintergrund hörte man ein Rascheln und leises Gestöhne. Rinoa lief tierisch rot an. Nun wusste sie, wobei sie gestört hatte! Auweia! Schnell zu Ende bringen!  
  
Die anderen grinsten sich eins, ahnten wohl auch, was Rinoa eh schon wusste...  
  
"Oh Squall, ich würd es so gern mit dir treiben, aber richtig heftig, du machst mich so an...", leierte sie schnell herunter.  
  
"Hn... Ja Cif... Äh, WAS?"  
  
Rinoa konnte sich das Lachen nun kaum noch verkneifen. Die anderen kugelten sich schon auf dem Fußboden und hielten sich gegenseitig die Münder zu. Nur Kodashi und Akane, sowie Kizna schienen nichts mitbekommen zu haben.  
  
"Ich würde dich reiten und zwar richtig hart..."  
  
Ein wenig musste sie bei diesem Satz kichern und extrem rot ums Näschen wurde sie auch.  
  
"HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE, RINOA?? MICH DESWEGEN ZU STÖREN??"  
  
Rinoa zuckte ein wenig zusammen bei dem Gebrülle. Sogar Kizna war jetzt aufmerksam geworden und starrte sie mit einem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck an. Hatte die sich was reingezogen, oder wie??  
  
"Aber Squall!"  
  
Sie merkte selbst, dass sie etwas weinerlich klang, aber momentan störte sie das nicht.  
  
"Ruf mich bloss nicht nochmal an! Tut tut tut..."  
  
Aufgelegt. Tja... Rinoa zuckte die Schultern und reichte Garnet das Telefon zurück. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie zu gern Squalls Gesichtsausdruck gesehen.  
  
Haruka lachte nun laut los und bald stimmten alle mit ein. Sie klopfte Rinoa auf die Schulter und hielt den Daumen hoch.  
  
"Wie geil... Wüsst ja zu gern mal, mit wem er's da getrieben hat!"  
  
Rinoa grinste in sich hinein. Hehe, sie wusste es und die anderen nicht! Sie war auch schon leicht angesäuselt und registrierte leider zu spät, was sie als nächstes gesagt hatte.  
  
"Na mit Cifer!"  
  
Mit schockgeweiteten Augen schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, während die anderen sie anschauten, als wäre sie der Weihnachtsmann. Die Kinnladen hingen echt bis zum Boden! Rinoa schwahnte schlimmes, würde Squall das erfahren... Er hatte ihr angedroht sie mit seiner Gunblade zu verhackstücken, sollte sie auch nur einer Menschenseele davon erzählen. Weia...  
  
Michiru fand als erste die Sprache wieder und fasste die Frage, die in fast allen Köpfen umherschwirrte in Worte:  
  
"Rinoa, mir war so als hättest du gerade CIFER gesagt?? Das is'n Scherz, ne??"  
  
Rinoa schaute sie einen Moment unschuldig an, während sie nachdachte. Na ja, jetzt war's eh raus, warum noch lügen? Sie war ja sowieso am Arsch.. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Michirus Augen fielen ihr beinahe aus dem Kopf und erst als Haruka ihr mal dezent die Kinnlade hochklappte, fing sie sich wieder.  
  
"Also, ich finde dass die beiden ein süßes Pärchen sind!", kicherte auf einmal Garnet.  
  
Alle anderen ausser Rinoa guckten sie mit einem 'Die ist irre'-Blick an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Damit war das Thema dann allerdings erledigt.  
  
Kizna derweil lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, die irgendwie immer komisch die Farbe wechselte. Erst war sie blau, dann rot und im nächsten Moment orange. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie auf Wolken schweben und fing an mit den Armen zu rudern.  
  
Aeris beobachtete sie genau und grinste fies in sich hinein. Das hatte ja prima geklappt! Sie schaute sich um. Keiner hatte was bemerkt, die starrten immer noch Garnet an, die irgendwie hilflos aussah.  
  
Aeris krabbelte zu Kizna und setzte sich neben sie. Vorsichtig strich sie mit einer Hand über Kiznas Wange, was bei eben jener zu einer Gänsehaut führte. Da sie ja jetzt die Augen geschlossen hatte, bemerkte sie nicht mal WER jetzt begann ihren Hals zu küssen.  
  
Sie schwebte nämlich immer noch auf Wolken und sah Zero auf sich zufliegen. Der küsste ihren Hals und ließ seine Hände unter ihr Oberteil wandern. Langsam zog er es ihr über den Kopf und seine Küsse wanderten immer tiefer, bis zu Kiznas Brust.  
  
Aeris grinste und begann mit der Zunge Kiznas Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Sie fuhr einmal ganz herum, dann biss sie leicht hinein, was Kizna ein Keuchen und ein geflüstertes 'Zero' entlockte... Soso, an den dachte sie also... Na egal...  
  
Kizna konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten als Zero leicht in ihre Brustwarze gebissen hatte und keuchte. Nun zog er mit der Zunge nasse Spuren über ihren Bauch, bis hin zu ihrem Bauchnabel, um sie anschließend hineinplumsen zu lassen. Das pinkhaarige Mädchen zog scharf die Luft ein. Mittlerweile lag sie in ihrem Traum mit Zero auf einer Wiese.  
  
Aeris wanderte wieder nach oben und begann Kizna stürmisch zu küssen. Leicht ließ sie ihre Zunge über die Unterlippe ihres Opfers wandern und saugte daran. Wie von selbst öffneten sich Kiznas Lippen um die andere Zunge willkommen zu heißen.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den Katzenohren fühlte sich absolut toll... Noch nie hatte sie ein so intensives Gefühl verspürt. Doch plötzlich verschwand Zero und sie war wieder allein in ihrem Traum. Wieder allein flog sie erneut in den Wolken. Auf einmal sah sie Ausbilder Hijikata vor sich der sie anschrie.  
  
"Sag mal Aeris, hast du sie noch alle? Du kannst die doch nicht einfach so vergewaltigen!"  
  
Momoko brüllte Aeris ziemlich böse an. Was fiel der eigentlich ein? Die Angesprochene guckte nur perplex und fluchte innerlich, das man sie unterbrochen hatte. Na das konnte sie sich ja dann wohl abschminken! Momoko kochte nur so vor Wut! Nicht nur, weil Aeris die arme Kizna beinahe vergewaltigt hätte, oh nein! Sie selbst hatte nämlich ein Auge auf das Catgirl geworfen...   
  
Na ja, vielleicht konnte sie die Kleine ja trösten. Noch einmal schenkte sie Aeris einen bösen Blick, dann hockte sie sich neben Kizna. Erstmal zog sie ihr das grasgrüne Negligé wieder an, damit sie da nicht so nackt lag. Obwohl... Nein, nicht jetzt!  
  
Aeris hatte sich mittlerweile wieder in ihre Ecke verzogen und schmollte. Nicht genug damit, das Momoko sie angebrüllt hatte, jetzt guckten die anderen sie auch noch komisch an! Und um dem ganzen die Krönung zu geben war sie auch noch über Akane und Kodashi gestolpert und heftig auf die Fresse geknallt! Jetzt lachten sie alle aus. Momoko grinste sie dreckig an und Aeris drehte sich schnell weg.   
  
Sie hatte genug! Sie würde sich jetzt auch nen Bonbon reinpfeifen und das wars dann! Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach der Dose, aber die war weg! Mit anderen Worten: Nicht da, unauffindbar! Sie stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen... Mist! Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja als Vorsichtsmaßnahme noch eine hatte... Tief seufzte sie, nahm sich ein Bonbon und ging ungesehen aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur suchte sie sich ne ruhige Ecke und lutschte das Bonbon.  
  
Die anderen schüttelten mal wieder nur die Köpfe und seufzten. Aeris war echt total druff! Jetzt machte die sich echt noch an Kizna ran, obwohl sie schon in ner Dreiecksbeziehung mit Cloud und Tifa lebte! Himmel Herrgott, kriegte die denn nie genug?? Anscheinend nicht... Obwohl... Von Cloud war ja auch weithin bekannt, dass er sich gerne mal zu später Stunde mit einem gewissen silberhaarigen General traf...  
  
Momoko derweil rüttelte leicht an Kizna. Die murmelte nur irgendwas und klammerte sich an sie. Schien ja völlig weggetreten zu sein... Plötzlich erinnerte sich Momoko an das 'Bonbon' das Aeris ihr gegeben hatte. Das war doch nicht etwa...? Oh doch, es war!   
  
Kizna grinste blöde und murmelte was von 'Jo Erts, Kumpel, gib mir auch mal den Pudding, hehe'. Momoko lachte leise und nahm sich vor Aeris später mal gehörig die Meinung zu geigen! Aber jetzt musste sie sich ja erstmal um poor Kizna in the sky with diamonds kümmern! Bei dem Gedanken konnte sie ein Kichern nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
Ikhny und Yuri sahen dem nur zu, dann sich an und sweatdropten was das Zeug hielt. Die waren doch alle so dermaßen durch, warum war man überhaupt mit denen befreundet??  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Act 04: Von Bienchen und Blümchen oder: ...

~* Garnet's Geburtstag oder: Die Freuden des Erwachsenwerdens *~  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe Teil 1  
  
Warnung: Noch immer dieselbe ^^  
  
Pairings: Laßt euch überraschen! XDDD  
  
Author's Note: Vierter Teil ^^ Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl die Fic hier wird von Teil zu Teil bekloppter... Und ich auch... Whatever! ^____^v  
  
Widmung: Siehe auch Teil 1  
  
Act 04: Von Bienchen und Blümchen oder: Die Geschichte mit dem Klapperstorch  
  
Momoko hatte immer noch die arme Kizna in den Armen, die echt absolut high war. Wenigstens hatte sich Aeris verzischt, auch wenn das sonst niemandem aufgefallen zu sein schien. Wen interessierte das auch??  
  
Gerade wollte man weiterspielen, da klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür und eine grinsende Beatrix streckte den Kopf durch die Tür.  
  
"N'Abend die Damen! Hoffe ihr amüsiert euch gut!"  
  
Garnet grinste zurück und nickte heftigst mit dem Kopf. Nebenbei trank sie noch ne Pulle Smirnoff. Beatrix kam ganz rein und setzte sich auf die Kante von Garnets Bett. Auch sie trug nicht viel mehr als die Mädels.  
  
"Sexy Nachthemd, Bea!"  
  
Haruka konnte sich das einfach nicht verkneifen und grinste dabei verschmitzt. Beatrix erwiderte das und zwinkerte ihr zu. Garnet stand auf und setzte sich neben Beatrix.  
  
"Was führt dich denn zu uns? Ich dachte du hattest auch was vor!", fragte Garnet neugierig.  
  
Beatrix errötete leicht und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Na ja... Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich noch was mit dir besprechen muss, Garnet!"  
  
Geschickt vom Thema abgelenkt, dachte sich Michiru und wechselte einen Blick mit Haruka. Als wenn nicht sowieso jeder wüsste, dass sie was mit Steiner am Laufen hat! Grinsend verfolgten die beiden weiter die Unterhaltung.  
  
"Besprechen? Was denn?"  
  
Garnet war erstaunt. Was wollte Bea wohl von ihr? Klang irgendwie so wichtig...  
  
"Öhm... nicht hier! Kommst du grad mit?"  
  
Beatrix war ziemlich nervös, warum hatte die olle Brane auch ausgerechnet sie dazu auserkoren? Aber war ja nix Neues, dass sowas immer an ihr hängen blieb... Seufzend erhob sie sich, nachdem Garnet zugestimmt hatte und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer. Am besten so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen!  
  
Die beiden gingen auf den Balkon um in Ruhe reden zu können. Garnet schaute fragend zu Beatrix und diese suchte nach Worten. Wie sollte sie das denn anstellen? Bienchen und Blümchen? Klapperstorch? Oder die Wahrheit? Wah, das war echt zum Haare raufen!  
  
Schließlich lehnte sie sich gegen das Geländer und versuchte so lässig wie möglich auszusehen.  
  
"Weißt du Garnet, du wirst jetzt 18 Jahre alt und deine Mutter hat mich gebeten, dich über... äh... gewisse Dinge aufzuklären..."  
  
Garnet dachte über diesen Satz nach. Gewisse Dinge? Über die Pflichten der Thronfolgerin war sie doch im Bilde, hatte man ihr schließlich schon seit ihrem achten Lebensjahr eingebläut! Sie ging nochmal Wort für Wort durch und blieb dann schließlich am Letzten hängen. Aufklären? AUFKLÄREN? Nee, ne? Jetzt starrte sie Beatrix aber echt blöde an!  
  
Und die bekam das nichtmal mit, da sie woanders hinschaute! Seufzend fuhr sie fort.  
  
"Weißt du Garnet, es gibt da die Biene Maja... Die fliegt jeden Tag von Blume zu Blume..."  
  
Garnet schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszulachen. Biene? Blume? Oh man! Aber das konnte bestimmt noch lustig werden, also weiter zuhören!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die anderen derweil hatten den beiden nur nachgeschaut und dann blöde rumgesessen...  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", quengelte Yuri rum.  
  
Super, jetzt hatte sich die Gastgeberin auch noch aus dem Staub gemacht! Freude! Kurz bevor Beatrix reinkam, hatten sich zum Glück auch die sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals Steckenden wieder in den Kreis gesellt. Akane und Kodashi schielten immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln zueinander, bei denen würde wohl auch noch so einiges gehen... Yuffie und Selphie waren wieder blöde am Giggeln, Alk wirkte ja immer noch!  
  
Kizna in ihrem Deliriumsstadium hatte sich mittlerweile Momoko gekrallt und knutschte die nun ab. Die hatte erst blöde geguckt, aber wer war sie denn, dass sie sich dagegenstellen würde? Eben!  
  
Haruka war dabei Michiru zu frisieren und lächelte währenddessen seelig. Heute Nacht würde endlich wieder was laufen! Sie machte sich ne mentale Notiz Bea noch zu fragen wenn die wiederkam... Hehe...  
  
Yuri, die noch immer keine Antwort bekommen hatte, verschränkte die Arme und begann zu schmollen. Toll, beachtet wurde man auch nicht mehr!  
  
Ikhny legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. Sie fand, dass Yuri ja sowas von niedlich aussah! Sie war schon seit einiger Zeit sehr angetan von dem zierlichen, langhaarigen Mädchen. Aber natürlich hatte sie das niemandem erzählt, um Gottes Willen!  
  
Yuri erwiderte das Lächeln. Wenigstens eine die sich um sie kümmerte!  
  
Rinoa saß grübelnd zwischen den anderen. Hm... was könnte man nur machen? Plötzlich hatte sie nen Geistesblitz!  
  
"Hey Leute, ich hab ne Idee!"  
  
Haruka drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und hatte dabei einen sehr geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Rinoa, ne Idee? Bedeutet das das Ende der Welt?!?  
  
Rinoa funkelte sie nur etwas an und fuhr, nachdem die anderen ihr auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten, fort.  
  
"Lasst uns Garnet und Bea hinterherschleichen und zuhören!"  
  
Grinsend rieb sie sich die Hände und wartete auf Reaktionen. Und wenn die anderen nicht wollten, sie würde keiner davon abhalten!  
  
Haruka guckte erst immer noch blöde, grinste dann aber extrem breit. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Meinung über Rinoa doch nochmal überdenken! Die Frau konnte ja genial sein, wenn sie wollte!  
  
Die anderen waren auch sehr angetan, wollten sie doch genauso wissen, was es denn so besonderes zu bereden gab! Gesagt getan, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Momoko und Kizna blieben jedoch zurück und die anderen versprachen ihnen alles detailiert zu erzählen.  
  
Im Flur stolperten sie dann über eine absolut zugedröhnte Aeris, die durch die Gegend starrte. War wohl mit ihren eigenen Träumen beschäftigt die Gute!  
  
Und nun standen sie um die Ecke und lauschten dem Gespräch zwischen Beatrix und Garnet. Oder bessergesagt, sie erfreuten sich an Bea's Story. Brane wollte das ihre Tochter aufgeklärt wurde? War die denn total Banane?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beatrix hatte Garnet immer noch nicht angeschaut und war sich so nicht deren Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken gewahr. Unbeirrt fuhr sie also fort...  
  
"Ja weißt du und manchmal... ähm... da trifft die Maja auf einer der Blumen den Willi..."  
  
Von hinter sich hörte Garnet ein leises Kichern und drehte sich um. Sie erspähte die anderen und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Wenigstens musste sie so das Gespräch nicht selbst wiedergeben, da würde sie sich ja auch totlachen! Das war einfach zu geil!  
  
Die Generälin lief mittlerweile hin und her und versuchte die Röte zu bekämpfen, die sich auf ihre Wangen schleichen wollte. Nicht das ihr das Thema ansich peinlich wäre, aber jemanden aufzuklären? Krise!  
  
"Und der Willi, nun ja, der... begatt... ne bestäubt, genau! Der bestäubt die Maja!"  
  
Na, das ging ja schon besser. Nur wie sollte sie jetzt weiter erklären? Nervös spielte Beatrix am Saum ihres Nachtkleides.  
  
Garnet, die als Kind natürlich immer gerne die Biene Maja geschaut hatte, stellte sich dass dann gerade bildlich vor... Nun musste sie schon beide Hände auf den Mund pressen, damit auch ja kein verräterisches Kichern zu hören war. Wenn sie nicht bald lachen durfte, dann würde sie noch platzen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuri war nun alles andere als langweilig! Sie amüsierte sich und zwar köstlich! Das hier war ja besser als das eine Mal, im Ferienlager... aber nein, wir kommen vom Thema ab!   
  
Alle, ausnahmslos alle die noch zuhörten, hielten sich gegenseitig die Hände vor den Mund. Garnet hatte sie schon bemerkt, da Rinoa ein Kichern entwichen war, womit sie sich auch gleich mal eine von Haruka gefangen hatte.  
  
Doch das war nun vergessen. Je weiter Beatrix rumstotterte, reden konnte man das echt net nennen, desto mehr war Selbstdisziplin gefragt!  
  
Yuffie und Selphie hatten sich um die nächste Ecke verzogen und knutschten wieder mal volles Rohr rum. Mittlerweile befummelten sie sich auch schon gegenseitig. Merkten ja auch eh nicht mehr viel von dem was sie taten... Bevor die Gruppe aufgebrochen war, hatte man noch nen bissl Alk nachgebechert, konnte man doch schließlich auf keinen Fall verantworten, wieder nüchtern zu werden! Wo käm man denn da hin?  
  
Kodashi und Akane schielten immer noch hin und wieder zueinander, waren jedoch ansonsten auch voll und ganz vom Aufklärungsspektakel gebannt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Und na ja, dann ist die Maja halt bestäubt. Nach äh... 9 Monaten kommt dann der Klapperstorch und bringt ihr ein Baby... äh ich meine, eine kleine Biene, natürlich..."  
  
Beatrix brach nun schon beinahe der Schweiß aus, aber dann registrierte sie, das es nun vorbei war! Sie hatte es geschafft! Strike! Schließlich blickte sie dann doch auf. Als sie Garnets Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Garnet grinste extrem breit und dreckig. So hatte das noch nie jemand bei ihr gesehen! Innerlich rieb sie sich die Hände, denn nun würde es Zeit ihren Teil des Spektakels beizutragen! Hehe...  
  
"Aber Bea, Willi ist doch schwul!"  
  
Das Beatrix geschockt war, wäre milde untertrieben. Ihr klappte die Kinnlade bis zum Boden, man konnte regelrecht den Aufschlag hören.  
  
"Hm, ja... dann halt, ach was weiß ich, die Schlümpfe!  
  
Die Prinzessin grinste immer noch und winkte ab.  
  
"Ne, die haben ihre Frauen totgehauen und sind alle homosexuell..."  
  
Beatrix hätte sich am liebsten irgendwie ertränkt, nur damit dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei war! Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ihr noch wesentlich mehr entglitten. Konnte sie nicht jetzt ein Blitz treffen? Aber nein, es war noch nicht mal das lauste Lüftchen zu spüren, also kein Gewitter in Aussicht! Scheiße!  
  
Garnet stand lässig da und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Beatrix Gesichtsausdruck war einfach unbezahlbar! Als besagte Generälin sich dann auch noch mit den Nerven entgültig am Ende, die Haare raufte, war es um Garnet geschehen. Sie lachte, lachte und lachte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören!  
  
Die anderen hinter ihr stimmten mit ein und das war der Augenblick, in dem auch Bea sie bemerkte. Die lief extrem rot an, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und fluchte was das Zeug hielt.  
  
Haruka ging hin und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Ihr Grinsen war so breit, hätte sie keine Ohren, würde es um den ganzen Kopf gehen!  
  
"Ey Bea, echt geile Show! Wenn ich mal irgendwann Kinder hab, dann klärst du die auf, ne?  
  
Beatrix gab nun schon sterbende Geräusche von sich, wurde sich jedoch irgendwann der Absurdität der Situation gewahr und stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein. Da hatte sie sich ja echt total zum Affen gemacht! Aber hey, was soll's?  
  
Nachdem sich alle wieder so einigermaßen gefangen hatten, verabschiedete sich Bea, da sie ja selbst auch noch was vorhatte. Auf Harukas Kommentar hin, dass sie ihr viel Spass beim 'von Steiner bestäubt werden' wünsche, lief sie puterrot an und verließ fluchtartig den Balkon.  
  
Die anderen gingen dann wieder zurück in Garnets Zimmer. Um Aeris kümmerten sie sich immer noch nicht. Momoko und Kizna waren noch immer ineinander vertieft, so sprach man sie gar nicht erst an.  
  
Rinoa legte Garnet einen Arm um die Schultern und fragte mit unschuldigem Blick:  
  
"Sag Garnet, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man gerade aufgeklärt wurde?"  
  
Das ließ sich die anderen dann wieder in hysterischem Gelächter auf dem Boden rumwälzen. Momoko blickte einmal auf und schaute sie schief an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder Kizna.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Act 05: You can leave your hat on

Author's Note: Ich spar mir heute mal das ganze Blabla... Weiter geht's ^^'  
  
Act 05: You can leave your hat on  
  
Nachdem sich das Gelächter wieder gelegt hatte, saß man erstmal dumm da und überlegte was getan werden konnte. Bevor sich irgendwer das Gehirn verrenkte, nahm Haruka das Ganze mal wieder in die Hand und schlug vor, dass ja weiter 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' gespielt werden könnte.  
  
Damit waren dann auch alle einverstanden und setzten sich, nachdem sie sich neuen Alk gekrallt hatten wieder in den Kreis. Rinoa, die ja dran war, überlegte ne Weile und sah sich jeden genau an.  
  
Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an Ikhny hängen und sie grinste dreckig. Das war doch das perfekte Opfer! Gut, das sie die Klamotten doch noch mitgenommen hatte! Na dann, auf ans Werk, es sei denn die Gute war zu feige...  
  
"Ikhny... Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Die Angesprochene fühlte sich schon etwas unwohl, da sie nun alle anstarrten. Es stimmte wohl, das sie schüchtern war, aber dieses Mal hatte sie sich geschworen, mal etwas lockerer zu sein.  
  
"Ich nehme... Pflicht."  
  
Sie rückte sich ihre Brille zurecht und schaute abwartend zu Rinoa. Die erhob sich nun, kramte in ihrer Tasche und förderte eine Tüte zu Tage. Schnell warf sie einen Blick rein, um sich zu vergewissern, ob sie auch alles hatte... Hm, eine Sache fehlte..  
  
"Garnet, komm mal bitte kurz..."  
  
Garnet, die natürlich genauso neugierig wie die anderen war, stand auf und ging zu Rinoa. Die flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, Garnet verließ das Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Zylinder in der Hand wieder. Rinoa nahm diesen entgegen und bedeutete Ikhny ihr zu folgen.  
  
Die stand etwas zögernd auf und verließ hinter Rinoa das Zimmer. Was hatte die nur vor? Ehe sie's sich versah, waren die beiden im Badezimmer gelandet und Rinoa wandte sich an sie. Vorher hatte sie noch Garnet bescheid gesagt, dass sie den anderen verklickern sollte, dass es einen Augenblick dauern würde.  
  
"So Ikhny... Du wirst jetzt die Klamotten anziehen, die ich dir gebe und dann erklär ich dir, was du tun sollst."  
  
Aus der Tüte holte sie einen Tanga, einen BH und Strapse, alles in schwarz. Ikhnys Augen wurden immer größer, als diesen Dingen noch ein durchsichtiges, schwarzes Kleid und rote High Heels folgten. Das sollte sie anziehen? Auweia...  
  
Trotz ihrer Bedenken nahm sie Rinoa die Sachen ab und begann sich umzuziehen. Als sie so nackt vor Rinoa stand, lief sie ganz schön rot an, sagte sich aber, dass sie gleich wieder was anhaben würde. Die grinste nur dreckig, da die arme Ikhny ja noch nicht wusste, was sie erwartete.  
  
Als sie fertig war, drehte sich Ikhny abwartend zu Rinoa. Diese setzte ihr noch den Zylinder auf und begutachtete sie. Alle Achtung, in den Klamotten sah die Kleine wirklich nicht schlecht aus! Ok, dann jetzt die böse Überraschung!  
  
"Also, ich werde jetzt wieder ins Zimmer gehen und noch was vorbereiten. Du kommst zehn Minuten später nach. Deine Aufgabe ist es einen Striptease hinzulegen! Und das einzige, was du auflassen darfst, ist der Hut! Verstanden?"  
  
Ikhny klappte die Kinnlade bis zum Boden. Die war ja echt oberfies! Irgendwie würde sie ihr das noch heimzahlen! Auf jeden Fall würde sie jetzt nicht kneifen, sonst machten die anderen sich nur wieder lustig über sie. Also nickte sie und Rinoa verließ das Zimmer. Jetzt hieß es warten.  
  
Rinoa kam wieder ins Zimmer und sprach mit Garnet. So schnell wie sie konnten, trugen sie die Tanzstange vom Nebenzimmer rüber und dämpften das Licht. Rinoa hatte das Ganze natürlich schon vorher mit Garnet geplant, nur war natürlich noch nicht klar gewesen, wen es treffen würde. Die anderen hatten aber keinen Schimmer und standen dumm da.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, wo ist denn Ikhny?"  
  
Yuri wunderte sich schon irgendwie. Musste Ikhny denn gar nichts machen? Und wieso hatten die diese komische Stange angeschleppt? Yuri war zwar alles andere als unschuldig, hatte allerdings noch nie nen Stripclub von innen gesehen. Rinoa grinste nur und winkte ab.  
  
Momoko und Kizna bekamen nichts mit, da sie immer noch knutschten. Momoko hatte bisher nicht mehr zugelassen, da sie ja nicht Aeris war und die Situation ausnutzte! Mittlerweile war das aber gar nicht mehr so leicht, da Kizna ziemlich ranging!  
  
Kodashi und Akane schielten sich immer noch bloss an, worüber Michiru die Augen verdrehte. Die beiden waren doch echt nicht mehr ganz beisammen! Das sah doch jeder, dass die geil aufeinander waren! Aber wenn sie rumzicken wollten, war ja nicht ihre Sache.  
  
Selphie und Yuffie hoppsten wieder einmal kichernd über die Matratzen, nachdem sie noch mehr Batida de Kiwi konsumiert hatten. Alter Schwede, waren die dicht! Haruka, die sich mit ihrem Kirschlikör beschäftigt hatte, aber immer noch vollkommen nüchtern war, stellte den beiden dann aus Spass mal nen Bein und sie landeten, Fressbrett voran, auf ner Matratze, die sich sogar als ihre eigene entpuppte. Fluchend rappelten sie sich wieder auf und funkelten Haruka an. Oder besser gesagt, wollten Haruka anfunkeln, was aber eher in die andere Richtung ging, dank ziemlicher Orientierungsprobleme. Schulterzuckend wurde sich dann wieder der Flasche gewidmet. Frau Tenno klatschte sich dazu nur mal mental die Hand vor den Kopf und sinnierte über Alkohol und seine Tücken.  
  
Aeris lag noch immer im Flur und träumte ihre ganz eigenen Träume, aber dazu zu gegebener Zeit mehr...  
  
Just in diesem Augenblick betrat Ikhny dann das Zimmer, da die zehn Minuten vorbei waren. Aus Langeweile hatte sie nochmal in Rinoas Tüte geschaut und dort ne Flasche Wodka gefunden, mit dem sie sich dann Mut angetrunken hatte. Ihre Schüchternheit war wie verflogen und sie grinste breit in die Runde. Rinoa stellte die Musik, natürlich 'You can leave your hat on', an und gab Ikhny ein Zeichen.  
  
Die stellte sich an die Stange und legte los. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich fest und fing an sich lasziv um die Stange zu bewegen. Mit der anderen hielt sie ihren Zylinder fest und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann hielt Ikhny sich mit beiden Händen fest und ging in die Hocke, während sie mit dem Hintern wackelte.  
  
Alle Augen hingen gespannt an ihr, hatte doch jeder nun kapiert, was Sache war. Yuri starrte Ikhny mit offenem Mund an und rutschte nervös hin und her. Ihr wurde bei dieser Performance ganz heiß...  
  
Ikhny schlang nun ein Bein um die Stange und ließ sich kopfüber hängen, mit einer Hand noch immer den Zylinder festhaltend. Rinoa war ziemlich erstaunt darüber, freute sich aber wie blöde so ne geile Show geboten zu kriegen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen fing nun auch an sich auszuziehen. Das durchsichtige Kleid, landete mit einigen graziösen Bewegungen in einer Ecke. Nun konnte man auch ganz deutlich die Aufschrift des Slips erkennen: 'Lick me'.  
  
Yuri leckte sich über die Lippen und dachte sich, dass sie das mit Vergnügen tun würde. Sowieso fand sie Ikhny irgendwie niedlich... Akane schaute nun in Gedanken versunken nurnoch halb zu und malte sich aus, das Kodashi für sie strippen würde. Besagtes Mädchen schaute Akane begehrend an und zog sie geradezu mit Blicken aus. Garnet grinste vor sich hin und fand, dass diese mit Abstand ihre beste Geburtstagsparty war. Yuffie und Selphie hatte das Ganze so geil gemacht, dass sie mittlerweile schon wieder am Knutschen und Fummeln waren. Haruka becherte noch immer Kirschlikör, auch wenn der kaum Wirkung zeigte. Warum vertrugen die anderen nur so Wenig? Michiru nippte hin und wieder an ihrer Bacardi Cola und schielte mal zu Haruka.  
  
Währenddessen war der BH auch schon auf den Boden gewandert. Mit den Händen strich Ikhny nun vom Hals runter, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Dort angekommen, knetete sie sie ein wenig und drehte ihr sich bereits verhärtenden Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern. Lasziv schaute sie in die Runde und leckte sich über die Lippen. Leicht befeuchtete sie einen ihrer Finger und liebkoste wieder ihre Brustwarzen. Schließlich fuhr sie fort zu tanzen. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte, wippten ihre, für ihre dünne Statur verhältnismäßig großen Brüste mit.  
  
Yuri musste sich nun schwer zusammenreißen um das andere braunhaarige Mädel nicht sofort anzuspringen. Ihre Hände waren auch schon unter ihr Nachthemd gewandert und sie streichelte sich selbst.  
  
Als Letztes entledigte Ikhny sich nun noch des Slips, nachdem die Strapse auch schon irgendwo im Zimmer gelandet war. Wieder hängte sie sich kopfüber an die Stange und spreizte langsam die Beine. Garnet musste leise kichern, als sie sah, dass Ikhnys Schamhaare zu einem Herzchen rasiert waren. Hätte sie ihr gar nicht zugetraut! Aber bestimmt hatte Kizna da die Finger im Spiel gehabt...  
  
Yuri fing nun regelrecht an zu sabbern und starrte äussert ungeniert zwischen Ikhnys Beine. Sie schwor sich, die auf jeden Fall gleich irgendwo hinzuschleppen und da nicht jugendfreie Spielchen mit ihr zu treiben!  
  
Unter tosendem Applaus beendete Ikhny ihre Show und zog sich zu Yuris Bedauern das durchsichtige Kleid wieder an. Sogar Momoko hatte, wenn auch mit Unterbrechungen, zugeschaut. Sie fand es zu schade, das Kizna immer noch in einem nicht anwesenden Stadium war, da die Performance ihrer besten Freundin sie bestimmt auch interessiert hätte. Die setzte sich jetzt, zu deren Entzücken, neben Yuri. Noch immer war sie kein bißchen rot. Tja ja, Alkohol dein Freund und Helfer!  
  
Rinoa beglückwünschte sie zu ihrem gelungenen Auftritt und räumte mit Garnet grad das Zimmer wieder auf. Da erstmal keiner weiterspielen wollte, beschlossen sie sich nen Film reinzuziehen.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Act 06: Beatrix, reit mich wie ein Pferd...

Author's Note: Hm... ich hab festgestellt, dass sich die Geschichte wesentlich besser schreiben lässt, wenn man nen bissl Alk intus hat... Dann wird man bei gewissen Szenen nicht so rot. *rofl* Und das ich meistens nachts schreibe erhöht den Lächerlichkeitsfaktor noch um einiges... *drop* Aaaaber, ich halte meine Versprechen und schreib diese Story weiterhin für den guten Herrn F. (By the way, du bist im Rückstand mein Lieber! ^.~) Ok, genug geschwallt, on with the Fic!  
  
Act 06: Beatrix, reit mich wie ein Pferd!  
  
Garnet holte den Haufen Videos den sie hochgebracht hatte und Haruka krallte ihn sich sofort, was etwas Gemurre nach sich zog. Ein Blick von ihr brachte das Ganze dann aber sofort wieder in Ordnung, schließlich legte sich nicht umsonst keiner mit ihr an!  
  
Sie schaute die Filme durch und war wenig begeistert. Alles nur so Kinderfilmchen... Candyman, Misery, Überdosis Sex, Schloss der Lüste... Hatte sie alles schon gesehen. Doch dann sprang ihr ein Video ins Auge, das selbst beschriftet war. 'B&S' stand da in einer ihr nur allzu bekannten Handschrift geschrieben. Hm, nen Video von Beatrix...   
  
Unauffällig schaute sie sich um, ob irgendwer sie beobachtete. Alle anders beschäftigt, ausser Garnet die sie abwartend anschaute. Michiru feilte sich die Fingernägel, Rinoa guckte blöd in der Gegend rum, Akane und Kodashi schielten immer noch und der Rest schien sich irgendwie gegenseitig abzuknutschen. Sogar Ikhny und Yuri waren jetzt ineinander vertieft. Den Kopf schüttelnd wendete sich Haruka dann an Garnet.  
  
"Ich hab eins ausgesucht, hier."  
  
Damit reichte sie ihr das Video, Garnet steckte es, ohne nachzuschauen, brav in den Videorecorder und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und startete den 'Film'.  
  
Die anderen schauten nun auch auf den Bildschirm und warteten, dass es losging. Erst sah man nur eine Wiese, genauer gesagt, die Wiese im Schlossgarten, doch dann schwenkte die Kamera zu Steiner. Haruka verschluckte sich an ihrem Kirschlikör und fing an zu husten. Nicht, dass der Anblick von Hauptmann Steiner irgendwie ungewöhnlich wäre, aber einen Steiner im Tigertanga und Netzhemd sah man nicht alle Tage.  
  
Als nun Beatrix, in Lederkorsett und High Heels auf den Plan trat, gingen allen mehr als nur die Augen über. Weia, ein Sexvideo von Beatrix und Steiner! Trotzdem machte keiner Anstalten das wieder auszustellen, waren doch jetzt alle extrem neugierig, was so abgehen würde!  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Beatrix ihren 'Liebessklaven' an das Eisentor gekettet und verschwand kurz aus dem Bild, nur um Sekunden später mit einer Peitsche wiederzukommen. Steiner wand sich in seinen Fesseln und wimmerte.  
  
"Beatrix..."  
  
Das brachte ihm einen Schlag mit der Peitsche ein und man konnte an der Beule, die sich in seinem Tanga formte, deutlich erkennen, dass ihn das erregte. Sie an, Steini war also nen kleiner Masochist!  
  
"Nenn mich Herrin!"  
  
Und Bea ganz eindeutig ne Sadistin... Wieder schlug sie zu, was den strammen Soldaten zum stöhnen brachte. Sein Tanga schien unter seiner Erregung regelrecht zu platzen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch nun öffnete er sie wieder.  
  
"Bestraf mich, Herrin..."  
  
Beatrix trat einen Schritt näher und strich mit der Peitsche über Steiners Oberkörper. Dann beugte sie sich vor und leckte mit der Zunge über seinen Hals, über seine Brust, bis zu seinen Brustwarzen, in die sie kräftig hineinbiß, was Steiner mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. Währenddessen hatte sie seine Erregung aus dem Tanga befreit und strich nun mit der Hand vom Schaft bis zur Spitze. Steiner keuchte auf und zog Luft scharf durch die Zähne ein.  
  
Haruka hielt ihr Glas noch immer in der Hand, bekam aber gar nichts mehr mit. Ihre Augen waren quasi an den Schirm geheftet. DAS hätte sie Beatrix nie und nimmer zugetraut, nicht nach der Aufklärungsnummer vorhin! Woa!  
  
Die Peitsche lag nun neben den beiden auf den Boden und Beatrix war in die Knie gegangen. Man konnte genau sehen, wie sie an Steiners Erregung entlang knabberte und leckte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er warf den Kopf hin und her. Schließlich schloss sie ihre Lippen um die Spitze und fing an zu saugen. Langsam bewegte sie den Kopf vor und zurück, nahm mal mehr und mal weniger seiner Länge in ihrem Mund auf.  
  
Das war echt besser, als jeder professionelle Hardcoreporno! Haruka beschloss Bea später oder morgen nach ner Kopie zu fragen. Vielleicht hatte die ja auch noch mehr solche Videos!  
  
Steiner zitterte unkontrolliert und man konnte sehen, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen. Genau in diesem Augenblick entfernte sich Beatrix von ihm und grinste. Er wimmerte wieder und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.   
  
Bea öffnete sie und wurde fast im selben Moment von Steiner gepackt. Er zerriss ihren Slip und drückte sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Gitter. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und er drang in sie ein. Beide stöhnten zugleich auf und Beatrix schlang ihre Beine um Steiners Hüfte um besseren Halt zu haben.  
  
"Beatrix, reit mich wie ein Pferd!"  
  
Und das tat sie auch. Mit den Händen hielt sie sich am Gitter fest und bewegte sich rauf und runter. Steiner packte sie an den Hüften und steigerte das Tempo der Bewegungen noch. Wieder warf Steiner seinen Kopf in den Nacken und das Stöhnen der beiden wurde immer unkontrollierbar und Beatrix schrie fast.  
  
Garnet fragte sich allen ernstes, warum niemand im Schloss etwas davon gehört hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren zu dem Zeitpunkt alle nicht da und Steiner hatte die Soldaten zur Wache verdonnert. Tststs...  
  
Mit einem extrem lauten Aufschrei kam Beatrix schließlich und lehnte ihren Kopf auf Steiners Schulter. Dieser umfing sie liebevoll und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Zärtlich küssten sich die beiden und lächelten sich an.  
  
An dieser Stelle war das Video dann zu Ende und auf dem Bildschirm war nurnoch Schneegestöber zu sehen. Die nächsten Minuten war es im Zimmer immer noch sehr still, da keiner etwas sagte. Alles waren zu geschockt oder was auch immer um sich mitzuteilen. Schließlich brach Haruka jedoch das Schweigen.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Die anderen stimmten ihr nickend zu, waren aber immer noch nicht in der Lage sich zu artikulieren. Genau diesen Moment suchte sich eine leicht zerzauste Beatrix aus um das Zimmer zu betreten. Sie wunderte sich über die Stille, aber als alle sie anstarrten, als wäre sie ein Tier im Zoo, kam ihr das schon extrem komisch vor.  
  
"Äh... ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr ein Video mit der Aufschrift 'B&S' gefunden habt, das kann ich nirgendwo finden..."  
  
Haruka prustete zuerst los und nach und nach fingen auch alle anderen an zu lachen. Beatrix schaute sie komisch an, bis ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm fiel, auf dem noch immer das Schneegestöber lief. Natürlich zählte sie eins und eins zusammen.  
  
"I-ihr habt doch nicht...?"  
  
Haruka grinste extrem breit. Der Ausdruck von Beatrix Gesicht war mit nichts zu vergleichen! Selbst bei der Aufklärungssache war der nicht so geil gewesen!  
  
"Oh doch, wir haben!"  
  
Bea starrte sie einen Augenblick an, bis die Worte zu ihr durchgedrungen waren. Um Gottes Willen! Die hatten alle das S/M-Video von ihr und Steiner gesehen! Warum hatte sie auch nicht besser aufgepasst? Schnell nahm sie die Kassette aus dem Recorder.  
  
"Ich... geh wieder..."  
  
Fluchtartig wollte sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen, doch Garnet hielt sie auf.  
  
"Bea, bleibst du bitte hier? Es ist bald Mitternacht und ich möchte, dass du mit uns anstösst!"  
  
Die Generälin lächelte gequält, machte kehrt und setzte sich auf Garnets Bett.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Act 07: Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift!

Author's Note: Meine Güte, schon der siebte Teil! Das ist die längste Geschichte, die ich bisher geschrieben habe! Zumindest von den Teilen her. Nach dem letzten Teil, der äh... nun ja, ziemlich turbulent war, geht's in diesem nicht ganz so zur Sache. Aber keine Sorge, das kommt wieder! grins Und weida  
  
Act 07: Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift!  
  
Ikhny hatte sich nun wieder soweit gefasst, dass weiter 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' gespielt werden konnte. Nun würde endlich ihre Rache an Rinoa kommen! Fies grinste sie vor sich hin.  
  
"Garnet, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Beatrix, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte und nun genüßlich eine Flasche Polar Limes leerte, schaute interessiert zu Garnet. Sie war ja mal gespannt, was die nahm... Bestimmt Wahrheit...  
  
"Pflicht."  
  
Oho, doch nicht... War wohl doch nicht ganz so schüchtern. Ikhny hätte beinahe nen Luftsprung gemacht. Das klappte ja wie am Schnürchen! Langsam stand sie auf, ging zur Anlage und kramte in den CDs. Schließlich hatte sie gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte und wendete sich an Garnet... und Rinoa.  
  
"Garnet, ich möchte das du mit Rinoa das Video zum Lied 'All the things she said' von T.a.t.u nachspielst!"  
  
Die gute Prinzessin machte in diesem Moment einem Breitmaulfrosch echte Konkurrenz, so blöd wie sie gaffte! Rinoa grinste nur blöde und zwinkerte Ikhny an. Pah, das als Rache? Na wenn die wüsste... Gespielt funkelte sie das Mädchen mit der Brille nun doch an, wollte ihr diesen kleinen Triumph mal gönnen.  
  
Die Braunhaarige konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und die anderen schienen sich auch sehr über ihre Wahl zu amüsieren. Beatrix, sowie Haruka, schüttelten grinsend den Kopf und tranken weiter, während die anderen gespannt darauf warteten, dass es endlich losging.  
  
Rinoa legte Garnet eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr was zu, woraufhin die Prinzessin nickte. Ikhny schaute zu Rinoa und diese bedeutete ihr, dass sie die CD anstellen sollte. Das Mädchen mit der Brille tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich dann wieder zu Yuri, die anfing ihren Nacken zu kraulen.  
  
Die beiden Dunkelhaarigen fingen an miteinander zu tanzen und schließlich beugte sich die Größere zu einer knallroten Garnet hinunter und fing an diese leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
  
Yuffie und Selphie bekamen Stielaugen, sahen sich an und machten das gleich mal nach! Da ja bekanntlicherweise aller guten Dinge drei sind, gesellten sich Momoko und Kizna auch wieder zu den Knutschenden.  
  
Haruka und Michiru hatten sich mittlerweile zu Bea gesellt und unterhielten sich leise mit ihr. Hin und wieder warfen sie einen Blick auf die Performance von Rinoa und Garnet, schenkten dem Ganzen sonst aber eher weniger Beachtung und ausser einem 'Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift! Alle sind am rummachen, nur wir wieder nicht!' von Haruka hörte man nichts.  
  
Akane machte sich Gedanken, wie sie Kodashi dazu bringen könnte, wieder mit ihr zu knutschen. Als sie sich schließlich dazu aufraffte, schnitt ihr die andere das Wort ab, indem sie Akane küsste. Na so gings auch...  
  
Ikhny betrachtete mit Genugtuung den Auftritt der beiden und bemerkte die heißen Blicke, die Yuri ihr zuwarf gar nicht. Besagtes Mädchen wurde langsam frustriert, da ihre Süße so gar nicht reagierte.  
  
Als schließlich das Lied zu Ende war, klatschten alle Applaus und Garnet setzte sich mit hochrotem Kopf wieder hin. Dabei sah sie niemanden an. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, das Rinoa verdammt gut küsste...  
  
Die setzte sich nun neben Garnet und flüsterte ihr wieder ins Ohr, während sie über den Rücken der Prinzessin streichelte.  
  
Beatrix, die es sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, war dann so freundlich Garnet darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie doch dran wäre! Wenn Blick töten könnten, wäre Bea zu Staub zerfallen!  
  
Nach gutem Zureden von Rinoa, normalisierte sich Garnet's Zustand dann soweit, dass sie in die Runde schauen konnte, ohne rot zu werden.  
  
"Yuri..."  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen überlegte einen Augenblick und beschloss dann, lieber Wahrheit zu nehmen.  
  
"Wahrheit."  
  
Garnet schaute sie nachdenklich an. Irgendwas musste es doch geben, dass peinlich für Yuri war. Hm... Genau!!  
  
"Yuri, erzähl uns deine geheimsten Sexfantasien!"  
  
Beatrix verschluckte sich an ihrem Erdbeerfusel und bekam erst wieder Luft, als Haruka ihr auf den Rücken klopfte. Yuri lief leicht rot an und überlegte.  
  
"Mit einem Mann, oder mit einer Frau?"  
  
Das wiederum trieb der guten Garnet die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
"Mit... einer Frau!"  
  
Grinsend rieb sich Fräulein Tanima die Hände. Die Lösung ihrer Probleme! Endlich konnte sie ihren Frust loswerden! Hm, jetzt musste sie sich nur noch was Gutes ausdenken und so tun, als wäre es ihr peinlich...  
  
Bea war absolut geschockt! Wieder musste sie an diese blöde Aufklärungsnummer denken, die sie vor den anderen abgezogen hatte. Das war ja um Längen zu spät!  
  
Yuri senkte ihren Blick zu Boden und fing leise an zu sprechen, was die Wirkung hatte, dass alle anderen mucksmäuschen still wurden, selbst Bea, Haruka und Michiru.  
  
"In meiner Fantasie, da lag ich nur mit einem Slip bekleidet auf meinem Bett... Unter mir ein Satinlaken in schwarz und meine Arme waren an die Pfosten gekettet. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und dort stand... eine maskierte Frau in einem Lederkorsett, so eins wie Bea im Video anhatte..."  
  
Besagte Generälin besass in diesem Augenblick die Güte knallrot anzulaufen und leise zu fluchen, was ihr noch mehr Gelächter als ohnehin schon einbrachte. Als die anderen sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Yuri fort. Das Ikhny sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete, merkte sie gar nicht, da ihr Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet war.  
  
"Ihr braunes Haar war streng zurückgegelt und in der Hand hielt sie eine Peitsche. Langsam kam sie auf mich zu und blieb kurz vor dem Bett stehen. Sanft strich sie mir mit einer Hand meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und im nächsten Augenblick kniete sie rittlings über mir. Ihr Blick schweifte über meinen Körper - ich spürte wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekam und sich meine Nippel aufrichteten. Sie ließ die Peitsche neben das Bett fallen und fing an, mit den Fingerspitzen sacht über meinen Hals und meine Schlüsselbeine zu fahren. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte leicht auf, als ich spürte, wie ihre Hände weiter zu meinen Brüsten wanderten."  
  
Es herrschte absolute Totenstille. Alles starrte Yuri an, als wäre die ein Tier im Zoo. Teils aus Unglauben, teils aus Spannung. Nie im Leben hätte irgendwer dem sonst recht schüchternen Mädchen solche Fantasien zugetraut!  
  
Garnet wurde ganz heiß und immer wieder warf sie verstohlen einen Blick zu Rinoa. Die gab vor es nicht zu bemerken und rieb sich im Stillen die Hände. Heute würde ihre Stunde schlagen!!!  
  
Beatrix und Haruka grinsten synchron und amüsierten sich köstlich, da sie wohl die einzigen waren, die den versteckten Hinweis auf die Person kapiert hatten. Michiru schaute Haruka fragend an, doch diese winkte nur ab, woraufhin das grünhaarige Mädchen mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
"Sanft streicheltete sie mit ihren Händen darüber und ich konnte ein Aufkeuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ich wand mich unter ihr, doch meine Fesseln hinderten mich daran, sie ebenfalls zu liebkosen. Als ich die Augen öffnete, grinste sie mich an. Kurz darauf senkte sie ihren Kopf und begann mit der Zunge um meine Brustwarzen zu fahren... Leicht biss sie hinein und ich keuchte wieder auf. Sacht saugte sie dann daran und ihre Hände fuhren meine Seiten entlang, bis zu meinem Slip."  
  
Ikhny grübelte fieberhaft, wer wohl diese Person sein könnte, doch es fiel ihr einfach keiner ein. Der Alkohol hatte mittlerweile nachgelassen und sie hatte nen leichten Filmriss, konnte sich noch nicht mal an ihren Strip erinnern! Momoko ließ kurz von Kizna ab und reichte Ikhny ne Flasche sauren Apfel, von der die Gute auch erstmal nen ordentlichen Schluck nahm.  
  
Kizna war immer noch auf ihrem Trip, da Aeris Stoff ziemlich heavy war und kuschelte mit Momoko, die sie Wunder oh wunder, sogar mittlerweile erkannt hatte.  
  
Selphie und Yuffie lagen nebeneinander auf ihrer Matratze, die Köpfe in die Hände gestützt und sahen aus wie zwei Kinder, die gespannt dem Märchenonkel beim Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen zuguckten.  
  
Akane und Kodashi hatten sich mittlerweile wieder aufs Schielen verlegt und starrten sich mit lodernden Augen gegenseitig in Grund und Boden. Auch ohne sich dazu besprochen zu haben, waren sie sich einig, dass man bald mal nach einem Ort suchen sollte, wo man ungestört war.  
  
"Als ihre Hand hineinwanderte und begann mich zwischen den Beinen zu streicheln, kam sie zu mir hoch und nahm meine Lippen hungrig in Besitz. Ihre Zunge fuhr über meine Lippen und ich öffnete diese einen Spalt. Ich ließ meine Zunge mit ihrer um Dominanz kämpfen, doch es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss, als sie einen Finger zwischen meine Schamlippen führte."  
  
Mittlerweile machte es Yuri richtigen Spass zu erzählen. Zum Teil hatte sie so wirklich mal fantasiert und ein leichtes Rot zierte von ganz allein ihre Wangen.  
  
Garnet konnte mittlerweile einem Feuerlöscher in der Farbe das Wasser reichen. Sollte sie Yuri sagen, dass es nun reichte? Aber eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht... Noch ein bisschen...  
  
Kodashi und Akane waren nun derart scharf, dass sie einander schon fast ansprangen. Sich jetzt einfach zu entschuldigen, wäre ein bisschen auffällig gewesen, also hieß es: Weiter warten!  
  
"Dann warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken um nach Luft zu schnappen. In diesem Augenblick zog sie ihre Hand zurück und ich seufzte frustriert auf. Flink öffnete sie nun die Schleifen an den Seiten meines Slips und das besagte Kleidungsstück musste sich einen neuen Platz auf dem Boden suchen. Nun drehte sie mich um und ich musste mich hinknien. Sie streichelte meinen Rücken hinunter, bis zu meinem Hintern, auf den sie mir einen Klaps gab."  
  
Haruka und Michiru sahen sich mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagen wollte: 'Gleich kommt die Peitsche!' und zwinkerten sich zu. Bea derweil nuckelte an der nächsten Flasche Alk - Erdbeer-Sahnelikör - denn der andere Erdbeerkram war leer und sie hatte doch so ne Schwäche für alles mit Erdbeer...  
  
Die Kiddies, namentlich Yuffie und Selphie, hatten sich nun aneinandergekuschelt und lauschten weiterhin, als ging es nicht um Sexfantasien, sondern um die neuste Geschichte mit den Schlümpfen.  
  
Kizna war eingepennt und Momoko streichelte ihr durch die Haare und über die Ohren, während sie auch noch immer zuhörte. Selbst sie hätte der guten Yuri sowas nicht zugetraut... Ausserdem hatte sie gedacht, dass ihre beste Freundin noch immer auf Katsuya stehen würde, aber jeder irrte sich schließlich mal...  
  
"Danach verschwand sie kurz und hob die Peitsche, die noch immer neben dem Bett lag auf. Ich hab ein bisschen gezittert, teilweise vor Angst, aber auch vor Erregung. Sie ließ das kühle Leder über meine nackte Haut gleiten und wieder bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Leicht schlug sie mir dann auf meinen Po und ich stöhnte auf. Es tat ein bisschen weh, war aber auch sehr erregend..."  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick schlug dann die Uhr zwölf und Bea, Haruka und Michiru, die unbemerkt kurz zuvor das Zimmer verlassen hatten, kamen mit Schampus, Gläsern und einer großen Geburtstagstorte wieder. Beatrix verkündete dann, dass Yuri genug erzählt hatte, worauf diese etwas schmollte, dann aber nickte und stimmte 'Happy Birthday' an.  
  
Schließlich stimmten alle mit ein - die gute Prinzessin war zu Tränen gerührt und fiel einer nach der anderen um den Hals. Rinoa gab sie sogar ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange, was sie gar nicht registrierte. Die schaute etwas belämmert, grinste dann aber nurnoch breit.  
  
Gemeinsam wurde nun auf die Volljährigkeit von Klein-Garnet angestoßen und erstmal fett Schampus gebechert. Danach durfte die Prinzessin auch ihre Geburtstagstorte anschneiden.  
  
Alle gaben Garnet nun ihre Geschenke und Haruka wühlte sogar freiwillig in Aeris Klamotten um das von der auch noch zu finden. Garnet saß auf ihrem Bett, in einem Haufen Geschenke, während sich die anderen darum aufstellten.  
  
"Hier, Aeris' Geschenk zuerst!"  
  
Haruka drückte der verdutzten Prinzessin ein knallpinkes Präsent in die Hand und schaute diese erwartungsvoll an. Garnet untersuchte das Geschenk erstmal und nahm dann den Deckel von der kleinen Box. Darin lag eine Quittung.  
  
Bevor sie den Zettel lesen konnte, schnappte Haruka ihn ihr weg und las ihn laut vor.  
  
"Quittung... Über 10 Euro Praxisgebühr bei Herrn Dr. Brutus Schlächter, Gynäkologe."  
  
Die versammelte Mannschaft brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. So'n Scheiß konnte sich echt nur die bekloppte Aeris ausdenken! Garnets Bemerkung, dass sie doch noch nie bei einem Gynäkologen gewesen wäre und da auch nicht hinwollte, trug noch massgeblich dazu bei, dass der Geräuschpegel nicht so schnell abflaute.  
  
Danach drückte Haruka, die mal wieder total in ihrem Element war, Garnet ein hellblaues Päckchen in die Hand. Darin waren absolut traumhafte Smaragdohrringe, passend zu dem Collier, dass Garnet trug. Ein Kärtchen war ebenfalls mit ihm Paket... Von Beatrix und... Steiner?!? Die Prinzessin fiel Bea um den Hals und diese lächelte sie an.  
  
Das nächste Paket war kanarienvogelgelb - eindeutig von Selphie... Und wahrscheinlich auch Yuffie, da diese auch gespannt Garnet anschaute. Diesmal kamen rosa Plüschhandschellen und Kondome zum Vorschein. Garnet lief zum weiß der Geier wievielten Mal an diesem Abend rot an, bedankte sich aber trotzdem artig.  
  
Haruka rieb sich schon innerlich die Hände. Wenn das gute Prinzesschen dabei schon rot wurde, wie wäre dass dann erst bei Michirus und ihrem Geschenk???  
  
Genau das nahm sie sich nun als nächstes und reichte es Garnet. Michiru hatte es, wie auch sonst, in grün eingepackt.  
  
"Hier, das ist von Michiru und mir."  
  
Garnet lächelte und begann das Papier abzuwickeln. Als sie den Deckel des Schuhkartons abhob, blickte sie wie erstarrt auf dessen Inhalt. Schließlich zog sie lächelnd den schwarzen Spitzentanga heraus und bedankte sich bei den beiden.  
  
Haruka wies sie dann mal dezent darauf hin, dass da ja noch was wäre, das sie auspacken müsse und das sie sich freue, dass Garnet das Geschenk gefiel.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren nahm nun vorsichtig den länglichen schwarzen Karton in die Hand und versuchte dessen Inhalt zu erahnen.  
  
Haruka, die geahnt hatte, das Garnet DAS nicht richtig auspacken würde, war so schlau gewesen den Karton so zu präparieren, dass der Inhalt von allein rausfallen würde. So hatte die Prinzessin keine Sekunde später einen knallroten Dildo im Schoß liegen, den man gar nicht mehr gesehen hätte, wenn sie ihn vors Gesicht gehalten hätte!  
  
Beatrix lachte laut los und kriegte sich nicht wieder ein. Die arme Garnet! Aber das war einfach zu geil!  
  
Die versteckte nur ihr Gesicht in den Händen und gab sterbende Geräusche von sich.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Act 08: Gibt's hier auch nen Folterkelle...

Author's Note: Holla, eigentlich hatte ich das gar nicht so geplant, aber im letzten Teil gings dann doch was mehr zur Sache... Aber der gute Herr F. hat sich ja 'Action' gewünscht! XDDD Nya, mehr Gesülz spar ich mir dann mal!  
  
Act 08: Gibt's hier auch nen Folterkeller?  
  
Nachdem Garnet dann ohne große Zwischenfälle auch den Rest ihrer Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, beschloss man noch ein bisschen 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' zu spielen. Zwar wurde das langsam langweilig, aber Haruka bestand darauf.  
  
Yuri trat ihr bereitwillig das Recht ab, das nächste Opfer auszuwählen und versuchte stattdessen ein wenig mit Ikhny zu flirten.  
  
Bea, die wieder an ihrer Flasche nuckelte, wollte noch ein bissl bleiben, was Haruka gerade recht kam!  
  
"Hey Bea! Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
  
Wenn es einen Orden für den, der sich am öftesten verschluckt gäbe, hätte Beatrix den wohl mit Abstand gewonnen, will sagen, sie verschluckte sich schon wieder. Nachdem Michiru ihr dann gut zugeredet, also ihr angedroht hatte Königin Brane von dem Stelldichein im Schlossgarten zu erzählen, machte sie dann auch mit.  
  
"Grml... Pflicht!"  
  
Weil Bea war ja nicht feige... Dieses Mal wäre sie es dann wohl aber besser gewesen! Frau Tenno konnte sich grade so davon abhalten nen Siegestanz aufs Parkett zu legen und grinste deshalb ziemlich fies.  
  
"Also Bea... Du wirst jetzt alle Sexvideos von dir und Steiner holen!"  
  
Die Generälin zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Haruka fragend an. Wie würde sie sich da jetzt am besten rausreden?  
  
"Es gibt nur das eine!"  
  
Haruka wäre nicht Haruka, wenn sie das geschluckt hätte. Nur wie konnte sie Beatrix dazu bringen?  
  
"Sicher? Glaub ich dir nicht! Los, ich komm mit!"  
  
Ergeben seufzend erhob sie Bea und trottete zur Tür. Haruka zwinkerte den anderen zu und folgte ihr.  
  
Nun wurde gespannt auf die Rückkehr der beiden gewartet und als sie dann mit zwei großen Kisten im Schlepptau wiederkamen, gingen den anderen die Augen über. Haruka grinste erneut triumphierend und Bea glotzte bloss peinlich berührt auf den Boden.  
  
Bevor sie noch irgendwas weiteres machen konnten, klopfte es an die Tür und Hauptmann Steiner trat ein. Als sich alle bei seinem Eintreten schrottlachten, schaute er etwas komisch, räusperte sich dann aber nur.  
  
Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Bea und die Kisten mit dem verräterischen Inhalt. Natürlich kapierte er sofort und das warf ihn leicht aus der Bahn. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst und verkündete, dass noch Besuch für Garnet gekommen wäre.  
  
Die schaute ihn verwundert an, bat ihn dann jedoch, den Besuch reinzuführen. Steiner nickte und kam einen Augenblick später mit Squall und Cifer wieder rein.  
  
Rinoa versuchte sich hinter Garnet zu verstecken, was allerdings nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hatte, weil diese ja ein Stück kleiner war.  
  
"Oh, hallo Squall und Cifer! Was führt euch hierher?"  
  
Die Prinzessin schüttelte den beiden die Hand und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
Cifer grinste und erzählte, dass Quistis ihnen gesagt hätte, dass Garnet heute 18 würde und man sich da gedacht hatte ihr zu gratulieren. Ausserdem hatten die beiden noch ne Ladung Alk mitgebracht, was ihnen sofort die Sympathie der anderen einbrachte.  
  
Michiru erinnerte sich just in diesem Augenblick daran, was Rinoa einige Stunden zuvor ausgeplaudert hatte und konnte sich ihren Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Hey ihr beiden, ich wollt euch noch gratulieren! Ihr seid echt ein süßes Pärchen!"  
  
Mit großen Augen starrten die beiden SEEEDs (Cifer hatte seine Prüfung mittlerweile auch geschafft) Michiru an. Squall war der erste, der eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte.  
  
"RINOA!!!"  
  
"Äh, ich muss weg..."  
  
Besagtes Mädel lief kalkweiß an und suchte nach dem nächsten Fluchtweg. Den einzig möglichen versperrten leider die, vor denen sie flüchten wollte...  
  
Schließlich schaltete sich Beatrix mal ein, die froh über die Ablenkung von sich und Steiner war und versuchte Rinoa zu verteidigen.  
  
"Mensch Squall, was regst du dich denn so auf? Wieso isses so schlimm, wenn jeder weiß, dass du mit Cifer poppst?"  
  
Haruka lachte laut los und klopfte Beatrix auf die Schulter.  
  
"Genau, schließlich weiß ja auch jeder, dass Bea hier von Steiner geknallt wird!"  
  
Cifer und Squall drehten sich nun synchron von Steiner, der ebenfalls noch im Zimmer war, zu Beatrix und zurück. Dieses Spielchen wiederholte sich einige Male, bis der Blick dann an Haruka hängen blieb.  
  
"Was glotzt ihr mich denn so an wie die Guppies? Wenn ihr's mir nicht glaubt, könnt ihr jeden hier im Raum Anwesenden fragen, die haben das Video auch gesehen!"  
  
Jetzt schaltete sich auch Steiner mal ein, hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert.  
  
"Bea, du hast ihnen unser Video gezeigt?"  
  
Die Gesichtsfarbe von Beatrix wechselte derweil von rot nach weiß und zurück. Ihr war das Ganze ja sowas von peinlich! Sie schwor sich, nie wieder ein Video rumliegen zu lassen!  
  
"Nein Berti... Sie haben es gefunden, war wohl in dem Stapel, den ich für Garnet zurechtgelegt hatte."  
  
Garnet prustete ohne Vorwarnung los, was die anderen nun ja so gar nicht verstanden. Als dann ein halb im Kichern untergehendes 'Berti' rausgehört werden konnte, machte es auch bei den anderen Klick und es wurde erstmal kräftig gelacht.  
  
Beatrix klatschte sich nur die Hand vor den Kopf, ging rüber zu Steiner und lehnte sich an dessen Schulter. Der Hauptmann legte zärtlich seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihren Rücken.  
  
Ein 'Awww' ging durch den Raum und alle grinsten wie die Weltmeister. Das sah aber auch wirklich zu niedlich aus!  
  
Zum Leidwesen der anderen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden kurz darauf, wurden jedoch noch einmal von Haruka aufgehalten, die ihnen vor die Tür gefolgt war.  
  
"Hey Bea, ich hab noch ne Frage..."  
  
Seufzend drehte sich die Generälin um und Haruka flüsterte ihr die Frage ins Ohr.  
  
"Gibt's hier auch nen Folterkeller?"  
  
Beatrix schaute sie etwas komisch an, schien dann aber zu kapieren und grinste breit. So so, die beiden hatten also ne Schwäche für S/M! Na ja, sie und Berti schließlich auch...  
  
Bea versprach Steiner nachzukommen und ging mit Haruka noch einmal ins Zimmer. Die besprach sich kurz mit Michiru, nahm ihre Tasche, stopfte eine Flasche Sekt rein, womit sie den Gebrauch der Tasche zu rechtfertigen versuchte und ging wieder zur Tür.  
  
Den anderen wurde gesteckt, dass man noch was mit Bea labern musste, danach nen bisschen frische Luft wollte und die anderen einfach weitermachen sollten.  
  
Zwar folgten ihnen ein paar skeptische Blicke, aber war den anderen doch egal, was die trieben! Dann konnten sie wenigstens mal machen, was sie wollten!  
  
Squall und Cifer hatten Rinoa verziehen und setzten sich mit dazu. Gemeinsam wurden nun weitere Pullen Alk gekillt und man unterhielt sich nett, wobei irgendwann die Frage aufkam, was man als nächstes machen könnte. Bei einer Sache waren sich auf jeden Fall alle einig: Kein Wahrheit oder Pflicht mehr!!!  
  
Rinoas Blick blieb schließlich an den Kisten mit den Videos hängen und sie schlug vor, noch ein paar der Bea & Berti Pornos zu glotzen. Squall und seine bessere Hälfte waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, da sie noch immer nicht so recht glauben konnten, dass Haruka wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt hatte.  
  
So wurde nach dem Zufallsprinzip irgendwas ausgewählt und Garnet schmiß abermals die Glotze an. Knutschen tat komischerweise niemand, lag wahrscheinlich an der Anwesenheit der beiden Jungs.  
  
Dieses Mal waren Steiner und Beatrix in einem Kellergewölbe zu sehen. Garnet wunderte sich im Stillen, dass sie dieses Gewölbe gar nicht kannte, sagte aber weiter nichts.  
  
Cifer und seinem Schätzchen gingen bei diesem Anblick die Augen über, die anderen kannten das ja schon und waren nicht mehr so geschockt.  
  
An den Wänden waren Eisenketten angebracht, die wohl früher als Fesseln für Gefangene benutzt wurden. Erleuchtet wurde der Raum von ein paar Kerzen in schmiedeeisernen Haltern. Sowieso sah der ganze Raum irgendwie wie so ne Folterkammer aus...  
  
Und in besagter Folterkammer befanden sich zur Zeit Haruka und Michiru. Noch war Beatrix bei ihnen und erläuterte die Handhabung gewisser Dinge, aber bald würden die beiden auch endlich auf ihre Kosten kommen!  
  
Von Bea hatten sie erfahren, dass bisher niemand ausser der Königin, Steiner und ihr davon gewusst hatten. War also exclusiv hier!  
  
Die Generälin verzog sich dann und wünschte den beiden viel Spass. Das sie den haben würden, da war sich Haruka hunderprozentig sicher!  
  
Sich die Hände reibend, durchquerte sie abermals den Raum und inspizierte alles ein zweites Mal, bevor sie sich Michiru zuwandte:  
  
"It's Showtime!"  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Act 09: Alle meine Entchen

Author's Note: Woa, 9. Teil... Bald hab ich die 10 voll! grins Also Halbzeit! Nya, Basti du weißt ja, dass du im Rückstand bist mein Lieber, ne?? fg Oki, mehr hab ich auch nicht zu sagen!  
  
Act 09: Alle meine Entchen  
  
Mittlerweile hatten die anderen auch das Kerkervideo zu Ende geschaut und saßen wieder dämlich rum. Geknutscht wurde nun auch wieder kräftig, obwohl Squall und Cifer noch immer da waren.  
  
Die zuckten nur mit den Schultern und vertieften sich ebenfalls ineinander. Was die Weiber konnten, konnten sie ja wohl auch! Eben!  
  
Garnet fragte sich, wo denn Haruka und Michiru abgeblieben waren, während Rinoa nur scheinbar angeödet durch die Gegend glotzte. Eigentlich war sie nämlich extrem neidisch auf die anderen, da die am knutschen waren und sie nicht!  
  
Bei Momoko und Kizna gings jetzt auch wieder richtig gut ab. Das Catgirl war immer noch breit wie nix und fummelte mit wachsender Begeisterung an den Brüsten der anderen Rosahaarigen rum, während diese ihr fröhlich weiter die Zunge in den Hals steckte.  
  
Selphie und Yuffie derweil hatten es tatsächlich geschaft sich unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer zu stehlen und stromerten nun auf dem Flur rum, wobei sie beinah über Aeris gefallen wären und zum wiederholten mal ne Erdkundestunde gehabt hätten.  
  
Um den Alleholpegel auch ja auf Niveau Leberkhartarr zu halten, schleppten beide noch fast volle Wodkapullen durch die Gegend die sie wegsoffen als wärs Wasser. Das die beiden noch grade torkeln konnten grenzte echt fast an ein Wunder.  
  
Irgendwie landeten die beiden schließlich im Badezimmer. Yuffie sprang freudenschreiend kopfüber in die Badewanne und stieß sich, da kein Wasser drin war, böse den Kopf an. Stöhnend blieb sie ne Weile liegen und Selphie kicherte sich eins.  
  
Dann kam sie auf die grandiose Idee doch mal denn wundervollen Kaltwasserhahn aufzudrehen, der strahlte sie ja gradezu an, mit seinem supertollen blauen Punkt drauf! Also drehte sie das Teil nen paar Mal rum, so dass Yuffie die ganze Ladung abbekam.  
  
Die war dann auch ganz schnell wieder hellwach und fing an ohrenbetäubend zu kreischen. Da Selphie ja genauso dicht war wie Yuffie selbst, störte sie das gar nicht, sondern sie stimmte gleich mal mit ein.  
  
In Garnet's Zimmer hörte man das Geschreie ebenfalls. Sämtliche Pärchen lösten sich voneinander und fragten sich, wer denn da abgestochen worden war. Schließlich zuckten nur alle mit den Schultern. Was interessierte sie das? Wichtigere Dinge waren zu tun! Knutschen! Yepp!  
  
Selphie hatte sich nun auch zu ihrer Kumpanin in die Wanne gesellt, allerdings nicht ohne vorher die ein Quietscheentchen, dass sie gefunden hatte und die Wodkapulle reinzuschmeißen, welche jetzt mit nem schönen Blubbern unterging.  
  
Als nächstes wurde dann der Hahn mit dem dollen roten Punkt in Angriff genommen, was nochmal ne Kreischattacke auslöste. Das die Wanne nun voll war, interessiert die beiden natürlich auch nicht. Also schwappte das komische durchsichtige Zeug, in dem sie nun saßen über den Rand und verteilte sich über den dollen schwarzen Fußboden.  
  
Yuffie hatte derweil die Duschgelflasche erspäht und entleerte selbige nun in die Wanne. Dann rührte sie mit ihren Armen in der Brühe rum, als würde sie versuchen zu fliegen. Dabei grinste sie schief und spritzte Selphie mit Schaum voll.  
  
"Ey, lasch dasch... Dasch Zeusch is äkelisch!"  
  
Die Proteste der Brünetten schienen das Ninjagirl überhaupt nicht zu kratzen, da sie sich kein bisschen drum scherte sondern fröhlich weitermachte.  
  
"Hö hö... Isch kann fliegööön! Guckschtu Schelfiiiiie?"  
  
"Äscht?? Dasch musch i au probieröööön!"  
  
Gesagt getan, fing auch sie an im Schaum rumzurühren. Nur irgendwas sagte ihr dann, dass sie nicht abhob. Scheinbar war bei ihr noch eine Gehirnzelle mehr intakt als bei ihrer netten Freundin hier.  
  
"Das gäääht übbahaupt gar nisch!"  
  
"Doooooooooch! Bischu su plöd schu..."  
  
Selphie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte die Wodkaflasche aus der Wanne zu fischen. Nur war das Problem, dass sie die in dem ganzen Schaum nicht wirklich sah. Scheiße, wo war bloss der Allehol? Nach einigem rumgefuddelt hatte sie die Pulle immer noch nicht gefunden und Yuffies 'Flugbewegungen' halfen da auch nicht besonders.  
  
"Hördomma auf mit däm scheissss!"  
  
"Isch will abba nisch!"  
  
Das artete dann in einem 'Wer kann die Zunge am tollsten rausstrecken'-Wettbewerb aus, der allerdings keine Gewinnerin hatte, da Selphie schließlich die Alkpulle ertastet hatte und sich nun fröhlich den Wodka-Badewasser-Mix reinkippte. War ihr doch egal, dass das Zeug irgendwie nach Seife schmeckte.  
  
Yuffie hatte jetzt was Neues gefunden das sie machen konnte: Fliegen UND die Zunge rausstrecken. Wie gut nur, dass ihr keiner dabei zusah, weils nämlich entsprechend dämlich aussah, eher wie ein strampelnder, halb ersoffener Hund, als wie nen Ninjagirly.  
  
Die Brünette hatte jetzt die Flasche leer und war äusserst erbost darüber, zumal die andere zwei Meter entfernt stand, mit anderen Worten: Da wo sie net drankam! So flog die blöde, weil leer, Flasche einfach aus der Wanne und landete mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Fußboden, wo sie in Scherben zersplitterte.  
  
Das wiederum erschreckte Yuffie so sehr, dass sie sich auf die Zunge biss und vor Schmerzen aufheulte. Selphie guckte sie einigermaßen mitleidig an und beugte sich dann vor um ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu schreien.  
  
"Dasch würdschon wieda! Sollsch pustööön??"  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte das braunhaarige Mädchen und streckte ihre Zunge wieder raus. Erst pustete Selphie leicht und fing plötzlich fies an zu grinsen. Ihre übriggebliebene Gehirnzelle erinnerte sich gerade an Tätigkeiten, denen sie früher am diesem Abend gefröhnt hatten.  
  
So dauerte es also nicht besonders lange, bis die beiden in einem tiefen Kuss versunken in der Wanne lagen, Selphie auf Yuffie. Sogar das Wasser hatten sie mittlerweile abgestellt, leider etwas zu spät, da das Badezimmer schon einem Sumpfgebiet glich.  
  
Kurz vorher war Beatrix auf ihrem Weg durch den Flur am Badezimmer vorbeigekommen und musste mit Entsetzen sehen, dass unter der Tür das Wasser durchsickerte und sich bereits ein extrem großer Fleck auf dem sauteuren Teppich gebildet hatte.  
  
Gerade als sie jedoch der Ursache auf den Grund gehen wollte, hörte sie ein Quietschen, dass ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und drehte auf dem Absatz um. War ja auch egal, konnte man jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern! Würde sie eben morgen nen paar Deppen von der Plutotruppe zum putzen schicken.  
  
Grinsend ging sie weiter zu ihrem Zimmer, schließlich hatte sie ja auch noch was vor. Ob Berti schon wieder da war? Hoffentlich...  
  
In Garnet's Zimmer wurde immer noch nicht viel mehr getan, ausser das die Anwesenden sich nun über eine sturzbetrunkene Ikhny amüsieren konnten, die laut 'Barbie Girl' gröhlte. Irgenwann hatte mal wer die Anlage angestellt und nun lief halt so allerlei.  
  
Ikhny, die nacht ihrer Show immer weiter fleißig Wodka gekippt hatte, war derart breit, dass sie das Gelächter der anderen schon gar nicht mehr mitbekam. Yuri schaute ihr nur zu und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie Ikhnys Zustand zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte. He he...  
  
Squall und Cifer unterhielten sich mittlerweile angeregt mit Rinoa und Garnet über alles mögliche. Nach ner Zeit hatten sie dem ollen Plappermaul auch verziehen, dass sie ihr Geheimnis zu ausposaunt hatte. Hier störte sich ja eh keiner dran, da es von Lesben nur so zu wimmeln schien.  
  
Akane und Kodashi hatten das erste Stadium nun hinter sich gelassen und fummelten num rum wie die Wilden. Wen interessierte es schon, dass sie eigentlich Feindinnen waren? An Ranma verschwendeten sie eh keinen Gedanken mehr...  
  
Kiznas Zustand hatte sich auch schon ein wenig gebessert. Immerhin wusste sie nun schon mit wem sie da knutschend in der Ecke saß, aber komischerweise schien ihr das absolut nix auszumachen, also wurde fröhlich weitergemacht.  
  
Doch wieder zurück zu unseren Badenixen Selphie und Yuffie:  
  
Selphies Hände hatten mittlerweile ihren Weg von Yuffies Schultern zu deren Brüsten gefunden und mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte sie sachte über die Brustwarzen. Das Ninjamädchen hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen und ihr Atem ging auch etwas schneller.  
  
Was stellte Selphie da nur mit ihr an? Allerdings war sie zu sehr betrunken um sich groß gegen die Streicheleinheiten zu wehren. Ihre eigenen Hände machten sich mit der Zeit auch selbständig und fanden ihren Weg unter die Träger von Selphies Nachthemd, welche sie abstreiften.  
  
Die Brünette hatte ihr Gegenüber ebenfalls von ihrer Oberbekleidung befreit und knabberte an Yuffies Hals. Dieser schien das sehr zu gefallen, denn sie fing leise an zu schnurren, was wiederum Selphie zum Grinsen brachte.  
  
Mit der Zunge fing sie an der Kurve von Yuffies Schlüsselbein zu folgen und in der Mitte angekommen, suchte sie sich ihren Weg weiter runter um das Spiel ihrer Finger fortzuführen. Erst fuhr sie mit der Zunge um die linke Brustwarze, biss leicht hinein und hauchte ihren Atem darüber. Yuffie lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie begann sich unter ihrer Freundin zu winden.  
  
Immer mehr Wasser schwappte aus der Wanne auf den Boden, doch den beiden war das schnurzpiep egal. Selphie bearbeitete nun Yuffies andere Brustwarze und die suchte mit den Fingern nach Halt. Schließlich bekam sie das Quietscheentchen zu fassen, was natürlich nicht sehr stabil war.  
  
Sie hob es hoch um zu sehen, was sie da in der Hand hielt und grinste breit, als sie das Entchen sah. Die Zärtlichkeiten waren von jetzt auf Gleich vergessen und sie fing fröhlich an ein Liedchen zu schmettern.  
  
"Allä meinö Äntschen, schwimmön auf däm Säääää, schwimmön auf däm Sääää, Köpfschen in dasch Wascha, Schwänschän in die Höööööh!"  
  
Selphie erschreckte sich tierisch, verlor den Halt und plumpste mit dem Kopf vorran ins Wasser. Prustend kam sie schnell wieder nach oben und schüttelte sich. Mist verdammter! Beim nächsten Mal sollte sie definitiv aufpassen, wieviel Yuffie soff, die vertrug ja gar nicht!  
  
Frustriert sah sie dem Ninjagirlie dabei zu, wie dieses mit dem Entchen spielte und weiter sang. Die Welt war soooo ungerecht!  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
